


REINCARNATED HEARTS: THE TWO APPRENTICES

by eonator



Series: Reincarnated hearts [1]
Category: Canon Divergent - Fandom, Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, warrior cat new clans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonator/pseuds/eonator
Summary: After a beloved leader disappears from starclan, a ominous prophecy is delivered to the three clans. Sandstar will be reborn into the clans once again, however another leader will be reborn. The infamous leader Vinestar.Starclan already has the futures of Wasppaw and Pebblepaw written out.Unfortunately, neither have plans to follow their destinies.-Written by EONATORUpdated every monday and thursday.





	1. Alliances

 

# Brineclan

 **Leader:** Elmstar - Sleek Pale tom with dark brown stripes running down his legs

 **Deputy:** Icesun - Long haired tom with sleek white fur

_Apprentice - Beakpaw_

**Warriors:**

Saltwish - Short furred grey she-cat with white markings on her paws and face

_Apprentice - Gullpaw_

Mapletooth - Large tortoiseshell she-cat with long thick fur

Breezestream -Blue-grey Tom with black ears and tail

_Apprentice - Wasppaw_

Doestone - Fluffy ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

Creeksplash - Long furred brown tom with dark green eyes

Ripplestreak - Short furred grey tom with dark yellow eyes

**Medicine cats:**

Rustthorn - Old brown furred she-cat with small grey eyes

**Apprentices:**

Beakpaw - Cream furred tom with dark brown paws and face

Gullpaw - Short furred white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Wasppaw- Skinny tortoiseshell she-cat with bright orange eyes

**Queens:**

Quailback - Small brown tabby she-cat

_Kits - Pinekit, Thawkit_

Mottleberry - Plump white she-cat with patches of ginger and brown on her back

**Kits:**

Pinekit - Colourpoint tabby tom with black markings around their face and tail

Thawkit - Light brown tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes

**Elders:**

Owlfrost - Black and white tom with scars down his flank

Flintmist - Silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

 

# Hillclan

 **Leader:** Ravenstar - Dark ginger tom with tufted brown ears

 **Deputy:** Beetlesting - Small black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Curlflash - Yellow furred tom with long curly fur

Batcrash - White tom with black speckled markings all over his body

_Apprentice - Pebblepaw_

Sagemist -  White she-cat with ginger ears and tail

_Apprentice - Thornpaw_

Bearberry - Round brown she-cat with a white tail

Springlight - Long furred silver Tom with green eyes

_Apprentice - Whiskerpaw_

Celestestorm - Large silver-tabby she-cat with a missing left front paw

**Medicine cats:**

Browndust - Short furred ginger and black Tom

_Apprentice - Eelpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - Small fluffy yellow non-binary cat with darker spots on their chest and paws

Thornpaw - Grey tabby tom with a completely black tail

Whiskerpaw - Scruffy white tom with long fur

Eelpaw - Black tom with white front paws

**Queens:**

Cherryflower - Soft brown she-cat with golden eyes

_Kits - haykit, stagkit_

**Kits:**

Haykit - wheat brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Stagkit - Dappled brown tabby tom

**Elders:**

Snailspot - Small silver tabby tom

 

# Farmclan

 **Leader:** Rosestar - A White short furred she-cat with a dark ginger tail and face

 **Deputy:** Pigeonpoppy - A small grey tom with a white belly and legs

**Warriors:**

Ducksea - Light ginger she-cat with dark speckles on the face and back

Pricklecoat - Long furred brown tom with dark yellow eyes

Badgertooth - Sleek white non-binary cat with a black stripe from their head to their tail

_Apprentices - Sheeppaw_

Leafgaze - Blue-grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Kennedy - Lithe white Fawn Point tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cats:**

Fishbreeze - Plump black and white tom

**Apprentices:**

Sheeppaw - Small curly white tom with red eyes

**Elders:**

Crunchwing - Scrappy silver and white tom

 

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Jinny, my little spitfire who was taken too early from us. She truly had the heart of a warrior.

 

The whispers of cats fluttered and rang throughout the clearing. Tall, glimmering trees curled and sprouted all around the clearing, roots shining and growing into the middle of the clearing. The roots stretched out and intertwined with each other, forming a high plateau at its base. Cats of varying sizes stood around it, their pelts almost see-through. Stars bloomed in their pelts, blazing and fizzing with each movement. Nervous muttering rang out from the crowd, each cat gossiping and equally voicing their concerns. On the plateau however, stood two cats.

The largest was the tom, who stood proudly on the left of the roots. His fur was thick and almost stood on edge, his muscles rippling with each movement. His white fur sparkled in the moonlight. He flicked his black tail in thought, as he overlooked the crowd around him. Black splodges snaked up his back, partnering with the black mask-like pattern on his wide face.

The round she-cat next to him was much smaller, only slightly larger than a apprentice. She sat next to him with a air of nervousness radiating from every fibre of her fur. Her pelt was the colour of warm milk, with dots of brown on her face and back. Her eyes shone brightly, the blue inside them glimmering with starlight. As she sat, her unusually short tail wiggled slowly.

A loud yowl cried through the air. Everyone quietened down, as the tom walked forward. “I know this has been a terrible surprise for all of us.” He began. “But it is true, Sandstar has suddenly faded away.”

Low hums of voices came from the crowd, cats looked at each other with worry and fear. A small voice cried from the group of cats. “Buzzardflight, what does that mean? They were so young!”

Buzzardflight closed his eyes in thought, before flicking his large tail in frustration. “I know that. They shouldn’t have gone so soon.” He slowly opened his eyes, before turning to the small she-cat next to him. “But, Grassflurry has received a prophecy. We think it relates to them.” He stated. The crowd soon shut up. Each cat in the group began to stare at the cat who was just mentioned. Hearing her name being spoken, Grassflurry pricked her ears and quickly stood up. Her soft fur bounced with each movement and squashed evenly around her paws as she stood up. “ _Old roots have replanted. Two old enemies will meet once again. A bees sting could be all that it takes._ That is all that I was told. I got it the night Sandstar faded away. ” She mewed, her voice hushed and equally as soft as her fur. 

The large crowd broke out in conversation, some angry and some scared. Cats fidgeted and grew increasingly nervous. Buzzardflight let out a low growl before calling out for everyone to quiet once again. “Please. Stay calm. We both think it is related to the disappearance of Sandstar. However, we don’t know how.” Sighing deeply, he flicked his tail in annoyance. Soon enough, cats began to leave, fading into the lush forests behind them. Hushed voices soon ebbed away, leaving the two cats alone. 

Grassflurry groomed herself nervously, her small paws flattening the fur on her chest. Looking up at the Tom, she whispered. “Do you think it’s related to _her?_ ”

"Maybe the omen is telling us something about both of them. What if Sandstar is alive?" Buzzardflight meowed, his pelt suddenly rippling with anticipation and fear. 

"What- What if they were reborn?!" Grassflurry cried out, her eyes widening in shock. Breathing with shuddered breaths, the mottled she-cat looked up at Buzzardflight. "We need to find them." The thought of that she-cat somehow being alive sent chills down the tom, the idea that she could snake herself into the Clans disgusted Buzzardflight. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Buzzardflight knew that he had to step in to stop her, this is why they had been summoned by that Prophecy.  

Nodding, the white-tom flexed his paws in frustration. "If you're right, that means that  _she_ has been reincarnated." Slowly standing, Buzzardflight let out a pained hiss. “I don’t know, but I swear on every kit I will make sure nothing comes to harm the clans,  _ever again._ ”


	3. Chapter 1

“Get off me mousebrain!”

“Make me!”

Beakkit squealed as he wriggled, the cream-furred tom tried to push Waspkit of him with his small hind legs. Waspkit purred loudly, before jumping off him. She looked around, seeing Gullkit crouching near the entrance of the Nursery, which consisted of a cave within the beachside cliffs. Soon enough, the white she-cat leapt at Waspkit, white fur mingling with tortoiseshell. “I’ve got you now!” Gullkit meowed triumphantly, chewing on Waspkits ear.

“That’s not fair, you’re a moon older than me!” Complained Waspkit, accepting defeat. Gullkit slumped down and lied on her back, licking her friends fur. “You weren’t complaining when you pinned down Beakkit!” Waspkit grinned, looking over to Gullkits brother. Beakkit was still smoothing his fur from Waspkits previous attack.

Wiggling out from under Gullkit, Waspkit crouched down on her haunches and clumsily leapt at the cream-tom. Completely missing, she tripped and rolled out into the middle of Brineclan.

The scent of salt hit her nose immediately, stinging her eyes slightly. Her paws sank into the sand beneath, tickling them. As her eyes adjusted, she took in the sights of her home. Cats sat in the sand around her, some even swimming in the ocean nearby. Each den was built within the cliffs surrounding the clan, providing safety and protection from the rain. Standing up, Waspkit ran back towards the Nursery.

A sharp hiss surprised her. Waspkit suddenly collided with something, big. Almost being smothered with fur, she sprang back, suddenly scared. “Look where you’re going kit!” The large cat growled, shoving past the small kit. It was Rustthorn, Brineclans only medicine cat. Her large face loomed over Waspkit, her patchy-brown fur spreading across her wide head. As she snarled, a row of yellow teeth shone from her flat muzzle. Waspkit stayed quiet before running to the Nursery, back to the comforting presence of her mother.

“Something scare you?” Mapletooth purred, as she curled around her kit. Waspkit nearly lept at her, before getting comfortable in her fur. “N-No! That old cat just surprised me.” Waspkit mewed, before getting licked roughly by her mother. “Rustthorn can be pretty intimidating, but you’ll get used to her foul mood.” Mapletooth assured, deep purrs rumbling from her chest.

"Really? She seemed like she hated me!" Waspkit insisted, helplessly wriggling against the rough assault by her mothers tongue. "Well, I guess that means you'll have to take extra care to not get yourself in trouble, right?" Sighing with more force that might've been needed, Waspkit turned away from Mapletooth. "I guess so."   

“Can all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Oceanrock for a clan meeting!” A deep voice rang throughout the beach. Doestone, the other queen inside the cave stood up, wrapping her tail around her two kits.

“It’s time, lets go.” She meowed, pride filling every word.

Waspkit tried to follow her friends outside, but was soon stopped by Mapletooth's large paw catching her waist. “What's going on?” She asked. “They're becoming apprentices, you can watch from here.” Mapletooth stated, going back to cleaning her kit.

Waspkit wriggled, trying to get out of the containment of her mother. “But I wanna go with them!” She complained, reaching a paw out. Grinning, Mapletooth meowed quietly. “They're a moon older than you, you're going to have to wait a little longer.” Waspkit reluctantly agreed, as she rested her face on her mothers paws.

“Who’s that cat on the rock?” She mewed. “That’s Elmstar, our leader.”

A sleek, lean tom stood on the large moss-covered stone that jutted out of the ocean. Dark brown stripes ran down his cream-coloured legs. He looked down at the two kits, his eyes narrow and sharp. “Gullkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gullpaw. Your mentor will be Saltwish. I hope she can pass all of her knowledge on to you.” He spoke, staring down at the excited she-cat.

Elmstar then turned towards Gullpaw’s brother, he smiled softly before speaking again. “Beakkit, since you have also reached the age of six moons, you shall also be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Beakpaw. Your mentor will be, Icesun. I am confident my deputy will be able to teach you how to become a great warrior.”

The whole clan broke into cheering, cats of all sizes and ages came over to the new apprentices, congratulating them. Waspkit wanted to go over and speak to them, but Mapletooth kept a firm hold on her, before bending down to lick her head. Waspkit squealed and tried to avoid being washed. “No, let me go over! I wanna see Elmstar!” She complained.

“I’m sure that can wait.” Mapletooth purred. “Once I become leader, you won't be able to clean me anymore!” “Well, I’ll still be your mother.” Mapletooth stated, relaxing her hold on the kit.

Waspkit turned onto her side, calming down. Stifling a yawn, Waspkit curled into the fur of her mother. The scent of warm milk and seasalt intertwined and made the kit sleepy. Waspkit lazily looked out of the den, watching clan life.  
As she started to doze, she noticed a tortoiseshell cat standing in the distance of the beach.


	4. Chapter 2

The bitter morning sunlight fluttered into the medicine den. The old brick ruins towered over, filtering light through its cracks. The strong scent of herbs and dust radiated from inside. The sound of pawsteps and the low hushed voices of the two medicine cats echoed through the dozy haze surrounding Hillclan. The older cat, Browndust began to sort out supplies for the day ahead. The ginger and black Tom moved slowly, but with the confidence of a experienced mentor. Grey hair peppered his muzzle and chest, mixing with the ginger. The younger cat, Eelpaw swiped at leaves and brushed them away with his skinny black tail. 

Pebblekit kept their distance, watching from the entrance of the den. Hillclan was formed on the site of a old twoleg den, stone walls collapsed and caved in, forming small caves and dens for the cats to live in. The small yellow kit watched intently at two two medicine cats, looking at the herbs they used and the tender paws they used to soothe and heal cats. They wanted to speak to them, but they were always too nervous to start a conversation. Tucking their paws under their chest, they sat down and stared into the medicine den.

“What are you doing here? Do you need something?” Eelpaw suddenly asked, catching the small kit by surprise. His voice wasn’t angry or annoyed, but Pebblekit still jumped up and quickly ran back to the Nursery. “Huh.” Eelpaw muttered, soon turning back to the leaves he was sweeping up.

Pebblekit soon saw the familiar sight of the Nursery, which was made from the collapsed rubble of a old stone wall. They skidded under the rocky roof and ran over to their father, quickly hiding under his tail. “Hey Pebblekit! You look like you’ve seen a badger!” Curlflash joked, turning his head over to the mass of fur hiding under his curly tail. Pebblekit stayed silent for a few seconds, before finally poking their head out of the fur. “I got scared.” They mumbled.

“What’s going on here?” Another voice spoke from outside the den, a large silver tabby poked her head through the entrance. “I’ve got you a mouse, Pebblekit!” She purred, slowly padding into the Nursery. The tabby walked with a slight limp, as she only had three legs. Her remaining front paw stretched out as she walked. Despite this, the she-cat was lithe and densely muscled, her back rippling as she moved.

“Good timing, Celestestorm. Pebblekit just got spooked.” Curlflash meowed, bumping heads with his mate.  

Celestestorm chuckled, before softly licking the fur on Pebblekits head. “What about a story? Would that cheer you up, i’m sure.” She purred. 

“A story! Can we listen?” Thornkit mewed, who quickly ran over with his littermate, Whiskerkit. Both toms settled around the Curlflash, purring loudly. Sagemist, their mother laughed lightly, as she laid on the opposite side of the den. “You have no choice now, do you?” She joked.

Curlflash closed his eyes in thought, before nodding in agreement. He snapped his eyes open, looking down at the three kits before him. “How about a story about two leaders who ruled whilst I was a kit, just like you?” He purred, his voice rumbling with excitement. Thornkit and Whiskerkit grinned happily, their tails wagging in delight. Pebblekit sunk down again, kneading their father's fur in nervousness.

Curlflash lowered his head, his voice becoming deeper and hushed. “There used to be two leaders, Sandstar and Vinestar. Vinestar was hungry for revenge after the death of her apprentice. She was hellbent on destroying Hillclan.” He paused for dramatic affect, indulging in the excitement from the young cats around him. Sagemist rolled her eyes, before resting her head on her dainty paws. Celestestorm smiled warmly, wrapping her tail around both Curlflash and Pebblekit.

“She tried to destroy Hillclan, but our previous leader fought her! Sandstar was on their last life. But, when everything seemed lost they attacked Vinestar! Both lost their last lives against each other, falling off the cliffs that surround our clan!” Thornkits mouth gaped open in wonder, Whiskerkit began purring loudly, his eyes closing in excitement. Pebblekit shrunk down more, clinging tightly to their father. But, a small smile began to form on their face.

“Now, some cats say that Vinestar’s spirit still roams around the clans, keeping an eye out for any kits trying to leave the Nursery without their mothers!” Curlflash joked, ignoring the gasps of shock coming from the kits.

“You’ve scared them!” Celestestorm joked, gently bumping into her mate’s shoulder

Pebblekit was exhausted from the story, curling around their fathers tail. They soon started to drift into sleep. Curlflash looked down at his kit fondly, a purr rumbling within his chest.

Within their dreams, Pebblekit stood higher than ever before. The sun blinded them, the bright light causing them to blink and slowly open their eyes. The ground was rough, almost rocky. As Pebblekit opened their eyes, they found themselves on the highest peak of Hillclan, the pointstone. As they stood on the top of the ruins, they looked down at their clan. To their surprise, cats began to stand below them, staring up with unusually wide eyes. Their chest ached with anticipation, but not fear.

Somehow, this was  _ so familiar,  _ Pebblekit’s heart gnawed and ached with the weight of a thousand memories and feelings.    


	5. Chapter 3

The first thing Waspkit noticed was the ever familiar metallic scent of blood. She looked down at her paws, before gasping in surprise. Thick, claggy blood stuck to her fur, getting stuck between her paws. Her fur was stained red, and with each movement another wave of blood crashed against her legs. The whole ground was covered in blood. She stood still, but soon her paws began to sink into the fluid. 

Shaking her paws, Waspkit tried to free herself, before running blindly forwards. The whole ground was a deep red, but she could see something bright in the distance.

The thick blood slowed her movement, but the young kit struggled and continued to run forwards. Her lungs ached with each movement, her muscles strained as she ran, her legs reaching forwards and grasping the air before her. She kept looking at the strange thing in the distance, stretching her neck to get even closer. But, as she ran, nothing ever seemed to get closer. The sky grew darker and darker with each pawstep, clouds sprawling above the she-cat. 

The floor once again shifted, suddenly getting wetter and shakier. The she-cat skidded and came to a halt, surprised by the rumbling around her. Her ears twitched with each sound, before catching sound of something behind her. Waspkit slowly turned around, a yelp escaping from her throat.

A large wave came straight for her, colliding with the small she-cat. A ocean of thick blood swept over her, clogging up her nose and mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut, all sense of direction destroyed as she floated and flipped around in the wave. Trying to yell for help, Waspkit opened her mouth, soon filled up with thick blood.

 

“Waspkit, it’s time to get up.” 

Waspkit slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the sleepiness clinging her her eyes and paws. She wasn’t drowning, she was back in the Nursery, with her mother. Waspkit stretched and arched her back, before turning to look at her mother. “I had another nightmare.” Waspkit mentioned, as her mother smoothed her thick fur on her chest and head. Mapletooth grinned slightly, a purr rumbling as she cleaned her kit. “You’re probably just nervous for your apprenticeship.”

Waspkit swatted away her mother, puffing up her fur as she stood up. “I’m good! Stop cleaning me!” She joked. Mapletooth closed her eyes in thought, her large paws resting on Waspkit’s head. “I’m so proud of you, Waspkit. I just want to make sure you look presentable for the ceremony.” Waspkit giggled in reply, her tail flicking with excitement. From outside, she could hear Elmstar starting the clan meeting. His faint raspy voice echoed around the camp. 

Mapletooth nodded, and Waspkit hastily ran out of the Nursery. All of the cats from Brineclan stood at the Oceanrock, all looking at her. She grinned happily, finally standing before the large rock. The ocean lapped at her paws, the cold water chilling her nerves. Waspkit slowly looked upwards, seeing Elmstar staring right back at her. He narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Waspkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wasppaw. Your mentor will be Breezestream.I hope he can pass all of his knowledge on to you.” Elmstar nodded slowly, before looking over to the blue-grey Tom standing at the base of the rock. Breezestream widened his eyes in surprise, briskly walking over to the young she-cat. He stood before her, his black tail swaying in the breeze. A small smile formed on his lips, as he blinked at his new apprentice.

Wasppaw returned the smile, quickly leaping forwards to touch noses with her mentor. She closed her eyes as her clanmates cheered her on.

“Wasppaw!”

“Well done Wasppaw!”

Wasppaw opened her eyes and turned to see Gullpaw and Beakpaw run towards her. The siblings purred and circled around the she-cat. “Thanks, guys!” Wasppaw meowed, warmth flooding her body. She looked around the clan, watching everyone cheer and have fun. "I can't wait for you to build your nest next to mine!" Gullpaw meowed, her long white fur puffing up. 

“Get out of here!”

Wasppaw flinched at the sudden cry, which came from Rustthorn. The old medicine cat ran into the clearing, her hackles shaking and her claws unsheathed. The she-cat cried as she skidded before the Oceanrock, sand flying everywhere. The cats around quickly quietened, all staring at her. Rustthorn stared at the ground, her pale-white eyes flickering and blinking wildly. After a few seconds, the old cat heaved and sat down in the sand.

“What’s going on?” Wasppaw wondered, she had never seen a cat act like this. 

Elmstar didn’t flinch, he swiftly leapt down from the rock, splashing water as he landed. He walked toward the old cat, leaning a firm shoulder to her. “She had a vision from Starclan. Give her some time.” He instructed to the clan.

Rustthorn slowly opened her eyes again, this time more focused and alive. She sucked in deep breathes, her rips rattling with each movement. “It’s her… Get her out of here.”  

Elmstar nudged the medicine cat, slowly walking her back to the medicine den. Wasppaw stayed still, watching the two cats leave. She wasn’t sure how to react. Rustthorn has always scared her when she was a kit, but now? She was just a old cat, she should be in the elders den for starclans sake! But, she always refused any apprentices. No one ever said it but, everyone was worried what would happen when she finally passed away. Brineclan wouldn’t have a medicine cat.

As Rustthorn walked away, she slowly turned her head towards the young apprentice. It felt like she wasn’t looking at her but almost looking  _ through  _ her. The medicine cat went back to her den without another word.

"What a weird cat, she needs to go to the elders den already- Ow!" Beakpaw grumbled, before getting swiftly jabbed in the side by his sister. "Don't be so loud!" She hissed, nudging the cream tom away. The white she-cat flicked her ears, before turning to Wasppaw. "We need to show you the apprentices den, come over!" She purred. 

Wasppaw nodded with excitement, following her two friends. Near the edge of the camp stood a narrow crack in the cliff-side. Patches of moss and twigs stuck out of the hole like a hedgehog. "It's in here." Beakpaw meowed, edging past the narrow entrance, his thin tail sliding into the den. "It's much larger inside." Gullpaw meowed, flicking her tail over towards her brother. 

"Let's have a look!" Wasppaw meowed, her whiskers twitching. The small she-cat pushed her head into the crack, her sleek fur sliding past the chalky rock. The moss tickled her nose, nearly causing the she-cat to sneeze. Soon enough, the walls opened up to reveal a small cave, which housed nests of moss and twine. Beakpaw was already sitting on his, which backed up onto the wall of the cave. The sound of pawsteps behind Wasppaw caused her to turn around, finding Gullpaw joining the two apprentices. 

"So, where are you going to build your nest?" Gullpaw meowed, trotting over to her own nest.  

Wasppaw wasn't sure. She was too excited to think about those types of things. For all that she cared, this was the start of her life.

 


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord! https://discord.gg/vhDzFnJ

Pebblepaw hadn’t caught a single thing during the hunting patrol. Batcrash was supportive as usual but Pebblepaw couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being useless. They had tried a few different areas, seeing what would suit the apprentice best but they still haven't caught anything.

As the two cats walked through the moors nearby their own clan, Pebblepaw trotted behind their mentor, staring at the ground below them. “What’s the problem?” Batcrash meowed, the speckled Tom was holding a mouse in his jaws. Batcrash was pretty small for a Tom, but he was one of the fastest cats Hillclan has ever had. He stayed positive despite Pebblepaw’s shortcomings. Somehow, the Tom's nice behaviour made Pebblepaw feel even worse. Gross feelings of anger and disappointment at themselves flooded through Pebblepaw, settling heavy at their stomach. Somehow, each pawstep felt heavier and heavier. This wasn't going well.  

“Yeah… I’m sorry that I've not caught anything today.” Pebblepaw muttered, flexing their claws as they walked.

Batcrash snorted, the mouse muffling their voice. “Don’t worry about it kid! You’ll get the hang of it.”

Pebblepaw purred slightly, before speeding up and catching up to their mentor.

“Try here. Stand next to me, what do you smell.” Batcrash whispered, pointing his nose at a raised mound on the moors.

Pebblepaw crouched down, flattening themselves against the ground. Closing their eyes, they tried to focus on their sense of smell.

“I… I can smell something dusty. It reminds me of the fresh-kill pile.” Pebblepaw whispered.

“Open your eyes. What do you see.”

Pebblepaw slowly opened their eyes. Scanning the area surrounding them, they finally noticed a small bird on the mound before them. They tried to stand up, but a firm paw pressed down on their shoulders.

“Stay down, flatten your body. Try to keep this position.”

Pebblepaw focused on the bird, slowly edging forwards. Their paws lightly grazed the grass, claws unsheathed. The small apprentice was just about to spring from where they stood, but a low grumble behind them quickly caught their attention. 

“Wait.” Batcrash suddenly mewed, his tail raising just in front of Pebblepaw's nose. At first, they were confused, but the sharp, salty scent soon told them what the issue was. A few foxlengths away was a Brineclan patrol.

“What’s going on?” Pebblepaw asked, but Batcrash stayed quiet. He stared at the other patrol, not daring to start a conversation. A low grumble rattled in his chest, as he narrowed his yellow eyes at the other cats.

“We’re just going back to Brineclan. No trouble here.” Stated Breezestream, his voice calm and still. The atmosphere around the cats was uneasy, the warriors glared at each other with protectiveness and anger. The grey tom stood tall, his unusual black tail puffing up in anger. Next to the tom stood a small she-cat, her ginger fur bouncing lightly in the early-morning breeze. Behind the two warriors sat a small she-cat, her mixed pelt darkened by their shadows.     

“Hi, I’m Wasppaw!” Meowed the she-cat. She slowly padded around her mentor. She leaned down and stood closer to the Hillclan apprentice. Pebblepaw shrunk down into their fur, but a small smile formed on their face. “I’m Pebblepaw.” They whispered. Wasppaw purred softly, closing her eyes in respect. “Sorry about Doestone and Breezestream here, they get territorial easily.” She joked. Wasppaw meowed loudly as she spoke, her golden eyes shining with joy. Speechless, Pebblepaw just stared at the Brineclan apprentice. 

“Let’s go, Pebblepaw.” Batcrash said, turning away from the patrol. Pebblepaw moved to follow their mentor, but turned their head towards the Brineclan apprentice. “Let’s meet at the gathering one moon!” They called out. Wasppaw giggled softly, her golden eyes shining in the sunlight. “Sure!” She purred. Wasppaw flicked her whiskers in happiness, before turning to follow her clanmates.

Pebblepaw ran over to their mentor, who was starting to walk down the rocky hillside nearby Hillclan. The narrow passageway led directly to the border of the clan. Moss and grass sprouted out between the rocks, wafting the scent of mouse with them. The incline dropped quite steeply, causing the older Warrior to tread carefully. “Careful Pebblepaw. The rocks are still icy from this morning.” He meowed. Pebblepaw wasn't completely listening, still thinking about the Brineclan apprentice he met before, she said her name was Wasppaw. She seemed nice, though Pebblepaw wasn’t used to the distinct Brineclan scent. It was salty and sour, making their nose crumple up. 

As their mind wandered, their front paw slipped out from underneath them. The icy rocks were cold and slippery, which Pebblepaw soon noticed. Tripping over, the small apprentice fell headfirst down the slope. Rolling over, Pebblepaw hissed quietly. Batcrash soon noticed, easily leaping down to meet with his apprentice. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice strained with worry. Pebblepaw nodded slowly, but soon noticed a stinging pain on their front paw. Lifting it up slowly, they noticed a small gash on the paw. “I’m sorry.” They muttered.

Leaning over the apprentice, Batcrash bit into Pebblepaw’s scruff, quickly lifting the apprentice like a kit. Getting them to stand up, the mentor softly nudged the shaken cat forwards. “Let’s take you to Browndust to check that cut.” He meowed softly. Pebblepaw sighed, but started to walk towards the clan, holding their paw up carefully.

“Browndust is napping, so let me take a look at your paw.” Eelpaw asked, flicking his tail in thought. Behind him sat Browndust, a scruffy mass of brown fur sleeping in the crook of the cave. Pebblepaw sat at the entrance, holding their paw up for the medicine cat. Eelpaw briskly licked at the wound, his rough tongue causing Pebblepaw to wince in pain. “Don’t want it to get infected, do we?” Eelpaw said, his voice high and light. The small black cat then stood up, walking over the the collection of herbs and leaves. He stood up on his back legs, keeping balance by leaning on the walls of the storage. Looking over the supplies, he quickly plucked out some leaves and white material. Trotting over, the medicine cat apprentice pressed a rough leaf onto the wound. “What’s that?” Pebblepaw asked, interested in the materials used. “Oak leaves, helps stop bleeding.” Eelpaw mumbled, still holding other supplies in his mouth.

“How… How did you become a medicine cat apprentice?”

Still looking down at the Oak leaves, Eelpaw spat out the cobweb from his mouth. Lifting the leaf from the wound, he quickly applied the sticky fibres onto the cut. “It was a sign from Starclan. Browndust found a piece of Eel outside this den. We don’t live near the beach, so there wasn’t any way for one to get there. He stated that Starclan wanted me to be a apprentice for him.”

Standing up, Eelpaw placed a small white paw onto the shoulder of Pebblepaw. Smiling brightly, he blinked at the cat. “Well, that’s all that I can do! Just don’t open the wound again. Let me know if it gets painful or swollen.”


	7. Chapter 5

Waspaw couldn’t control herself. Everything felt fuzzy and _unclear._

As she slowly opened her eyes, she winced at the splitting pain in her head. She tried to shake her head, but to her surprise she couldn’t move. It was dark, nighttime? There were cats around her, _is it a gathering?_ Everyone stared at her, she recognised none of the cats around her.

She tried to open her mouth, ask for help. Nothing came out, just a grumble from inside her throat. She could feel her claws flex, her shoulders bunch and rise.

 _What’s going on?_ Wasppaw could feel her head turn, trying to resist it the she-cat flicked her eyes nervously. Finally, she stopped before a unknown cat. The cat had long silver-grey fur. The strange cat smiled fondly at Wasppaw. She took a slow step towards her.

“Let’s go back, you’re tired.” The she-cat said.

Wasppaw was relieved, but soon the daunting feeling flooded through her pelt all over again. She could feel herself crouch down. Her claws unsheathed, her teeth quickly curling into a snarl.

 _Wait? No-nonononono!_ Wasppaw tried to call out, but nothing came out.

Her body leapt forward, running over to the silver cat. Her face twisted from calmness to primal fear. She tried to turn away, but the older cat wasn’t quick enough.

Wasppaw could feel her claws slice through the flank of the she-cat. She cried out, her voice strained and scared. The cats around her began to yell, hissing and shouting at her. All eyes were on her, glaring and snarling at her. The unknown she-cat crawled limply onto the floor, her pelt rippling with pain. She slowly looked up at Wasppaw, her eyes wide with shock;  _fear._  

 _I didn’t mean to! I don’t want to do this!_ Wasppaw tried to explain, but she still couldn’t control herself.

Wasppaw suddenly felt herself fall over, the sky around her darkening and threatening to smother her. The ground faded away, her paws flailing in nothingness.

_I didn’t mean to hurt her!_

Wasppaw collided with her nest with a loud _thud._ Her paws ached, and the apprentice slowly opened her eyes. Expecting the faces of angry cats, she instead saw the comforting view of Brineclan. She was in her nest. Sighing deeply, she slowly rose, her tail fluttering with deep thought.

The sun was quickly lowering, sinking deep below the Ocean. It almost looked like the sea was drowning it. The water glowed, shades of orange and red rippled throughout it. Wasppaw could see Elmstar standing near the Oceanstone, speaking to his deputy, Icesun. Other cats began to walk over to him, low voices muttering all around the beach.

“Come on, Wasppaw! You’re going to make us late!”

Wasppaw turned her head to the voice, seeing Gullpaw trotting over towards her. The small white she-cat was smiling, her tail puffing up as she walked. “What’s going on?” Wasppaw asked, yawning loudly.

“Elmstar’s getting ready for the gathering, he told me to get you. We’re going!” Gullpaw meowed loudly, clearly excited. Wasppaw stretched quickly, then ran over to her friend. “That’s cool, we’ve never been to one, have we?” Wasppaw purred, following Gullpaw to the small group of cats near the Oceanrock. Ripplestreak and Saltwish were sharing tongues nearby, whilst Elmstar spoke to Rustthorn. Both apprentices ran over to the group, both full of excitement and wonder. Saltwish saw them walk past, purring with warm content. “I remember being that excited for my first Gathering.” She meowed to Ripplestreak. “It’s a shame Quailback couldn’t come, but she’s so close to kitting.” Replied the grey tom. “You’re just worried because she has your kits.” Saltwish joked, placing a soft tail on her clanmates back.

Elmstar flicked his long tail, signalling the group to follow him. “Let’s go.” He meowed.

“I wonder what the gathering will look like?” wondered Gullpaw, as she walked with Wasppaw near the back of the group. They were walking down the beach, reaching a sandy pathway that climbed the cliffs nearby. “I dunno, probably full of cats?” Wasppaw meowed, as she leapt over rocks that jutted out of the sand.     

Gullpaw purred in reply, before leaping for the rocks leading at the incline up the cliffs. “Last one there has to pick ticks of the elders!” Gullpaw mewed, running into a sprint.

“Not fair!”

The group walked through the moors, the twilight dusk glimmering over them all. They soon headed towards a large forest, dark pine trees towered over the cats. Musky scents littered the air, ones of prey but also unknown cat.

“We’re nearly there.” Gullpaw whispered. Her white fur puffed up slightly, each paw step met with the soft sound of paw against soil.

Elmstar lifted his tail, causing everyone to stop. He turned his head, staring at the group behind him. “On my signal, follow me.” He meowed. The faint noises of voices rang throughout the air. The scent of clan cat even stronger.

Wasppaw held her breath, staring at her leader. She nervously flexed her claws, her ginger tail flickering in the moonlight. Gullpaw stood nearby, equally as nervous.

Elmstar turned his head towards the voices, he flicked his ears subtly before raising his tail. “Now.”

The whole group ran into a sprint, running through the narrow trees. As they ran, the voices got louder and louder, finally erupting into a concoction of noise. Wasppaw finally bursted out of the forest, straight into a large clearing. More cats than she had ever seen before congregated in the field, scents of different clans melding and mixing together. In the middle stood a large black tree, so burnt no leaves grew. The strong smell of fire and ashes washed over the young apprentice, leaving her breathless.

“Woah, look at that tree!” Gasped Gullpaw, finally catching up to Wasppaw.

Two cats stood on the charred branches of the burnt tree. On the right stood a large ginger-tom. The cat stood proudly on the branch, his old eyes staring down at the cats. As he spoke, Wasppaw noticed his large fangs, glimmering in the moonlight. It was Hillclan’s leader, Ravenstar.

Next to him stood a rather skinny she-cat. Her ears were skinny and pointed at the tips. Her fur was a pale white, apart from his back and face, which was a bright red. She nodded curtly to Elmstar when he finally walked over to the tree, climbing up the brittle trunk with swift leaps. It was Rosestar, the leader of Farmclan.

“Brineclan has received a new apprentice this moon, we expect good things from all of our apprentices now.” Elmstar called out, nodding at Ravenstar. Wasppaw looked down at her paws, suddenly feeling like every cat in the crowd was staring at her. “Quailback and Mottleberry have moved to the Nursery. Hopefully the clan will be full of young kits.”

Ravenstar blinked at the Tom, clearing his throat before speaking. “We also have some new apprentices. Cherryflower has given birth to two healthy kits. However, clan patrols have found some unknown scents nearby Hillclan. We know it isn’t cats or dogs. But, we still don’t know where it comes from.”

Wasppaw stared at the three leaders. They were all so different, but all held power and their clans wellbeing in their paws. Everyone looked up to them, and they could help their clanmates. Wasppaw nearly forgot what she was doing for a few moments, before remembering her goal. Find Pebblepaw.

Wasppaw weaved through the crowds of cats around her, trying to find her friend. She could hear random cats grumble or hiss as she ran, but she really didn’t care. She stretched out her paws with each step, feeling the pineneedles and grass underneath her feet. Soon enough, she saw the familiar cream coloured pelt of her friend.

“Hey, Pebblepaw!” Wasppaw mewed, nearly skidding into the Hillclan cat. They jolted in surprise, but soon remembered who she was. “Oh, hey!” Pebblepaw meowed, wrapping their fluffy tail around their legs. Stifling a yawn, the young apprentice stretched slowly.

“Tired?” Wasppaw asked, her ears flickering at all the noises around her.

Pebblepaw nodded in agreement. “Yep, been getting loads of strange dreams.”

“I know how you feel, I can never seem to get a normal night's sleep. It’s always really strange, I can’t control myself. I just seem to end up watching them happen, they never end up good.” Wasppaw said, nudging closer to the Hillclan apprentice. Her whiskers twitched subtly, whilst flexing her paws nervously. Pebblepaw looked at the she-cat, sympathising with her.

The two cats quietened down, hearing Rosestar’s high voice speaking out to the crowd. “Leafpaw has finally become a warrior, her name is now Leafgaze. Apart from that, we have nothing else to tell the other clans.”

Pebblepaw looked over to Wasppaw, who was still staring at the leaders. “I’ve heard Farmclan have had some trouble recently. They only have one apprentice at the moment.”

“Oh the little fluffball is talking to a Brineclan kitty?”

Pebblepaw sighed deeply, slowly turning their head to the voice behind them. A skinny white cat sauntered over to the two apprentices. His fur was unusually curly, his eyes a bright red. The cat held himself confidently, his face contorting into a smug smile. He sat down next to Pebblepaw, shoving his tail in their face as he sat.

“This is who I was talking about, Sheepaw.” Pebblepaw muttered, averting their eyes nervously.

“I can’t believe Ravenstar made you a apprentice, you’re no bigger than a kit! You’d get killed by a butterfly!” He sneered, his whiskers twitching with excitement.

Wasppaw looked over to the Farmclan apprentice, she narrowed her eyes. “Go away Sheeppaw. Don’t you have something better to do than speak to us?” She hissed, her fur quickly rising.

Sheeppaw laughed. “What about you? Don’t you have better things than spend time with this mousefodder? Look at them! They can’t even hunt.”

Pebblepaw lowered their head into their neck, wrapping their tail around their muzzle. Wasppaw stood up, flexing her claws as she stood before Sheepaw. “Shut it, mange-pelt.” She started to growl, flashing her teeth at the other apprentice. Sheeppaw lowered down onto his haunches, before quickly leaping at the Brineclan cat. Both apprentices collided and began to roll around on the floor, clumsily swiping at each over. Pebblepaw slowly backed away, their eyes widening in fear. “Please, stop it… Starclan will get angry... “ They whispered.

“Take that back!” Wasppaw hissed, as she tried to swipe at Sheeppaw. Both apprentices were clearly clueless on how to fight, but out of anger and pure stubbornness, they continued to flail on the floor. “I’m only telling the truth!” Sheeppaw cried out, before colliding with Wasppaws foot, cutting a faint cut on his muzzle. The Farmclan apprentice yowled, ripping himself away from the she-cat. He swiftly ran into the crowd, his black tail swept between his hind legs.

Breathless, Wasppaw stood still. She could still feel the blood pulsing through her paws and the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. Luckily no-one had noticed the mild scrape, apart from Pebblepaw, who slowly walked over to the she-cat.

“You could’ve angered Starclan! The gathering could’ve been called off!” They gasped, leaning over to Wasppaw.

Wasppaw sat down again, beginning to clean her paws. She looked over to her friend, a small smile growing on her face. “Well, they didn’t huh? And I was just trying to protect you.” She joked.

“Well, thank you Wasppaw. Just, be more careful in the future.” Pebblepaw meowed, wrapping their tail around their friend. “We should meet up again.” They said.

Wasppaw looked over to the Hillclan cat, softening her eyes. She nodded slowly, before fading into the crowd behind her.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- art by myself, don't use! -

Pebblepaw could feel the warmth of the sun above them, covering their body and melting any stress away. The coolness of the grass settled underneath their paws, the aroma of lavender and honey wafting all over them. Scrunching their eyes tightly, the apprentice rolled over and tucked their paws under their chest.

They could feel other cats nearby, but assumed they were the other apprentices in the den. _I should be getting up soon, Batcrash will want to talk to me._ Pebblepaw thought, still keeping their eyes closed.

“Open your eyes.”

Pebblepaw heard a unknown voice, the cats tone was soft and polite. Flickering their ears, Pebblepaw slowly opened their eyes.

This wasn’t the apprentices den. Pebblepaw found themselves in a open field, surrounded by neary-white flowers and grass. The sky above them was dark, stars glowing brightly. Their pelt warmed with the strange heat that flowed through the unknown moors. The soft whistle of leaves rang around the meadow. 

Getting up onto their paws, Pebblepaw noticed two cats standing a few foxlengths away from them. The cat on the left, who Pebblepaw assumed spoke before was smaller than they expected, their fur round and soft. Grassflurry blinked slowly at the young apprentice, her large blue eyes shimmering with starlight. She turned her head towards the large black and white Tom sitting nearby. Buzzardflight stood up, taking large strides as he walked over towards Pebblepaw.

He stood nose to nose with the apprentice, his icy-blue eyes looking down. “How old are you?” He asked, his voice rumbling deep from his chest.

 

Pebblepaw was speechless for a moment, they had no idea how to respond. These two cats suddenly appearing and asking for their age? Where they from starclan? Was Pebblepaw dead?

“Am I dead!?” Pebblepaw meowed, their voice shaking suddenly. Grassflurry padded up next to Buzzardflight, her face softening as she looked at the scared cat.

“No, you’re not.” Grassflurry said, her small tail flickering behind her round body. “Just tell us how many moons old you are.”

Pebblepaw had to think for a second. “I was apprenticed recently. I’m 8 moons old.” They murmured.

Buzzardflight widened his eyes, turning towards Grassflurry, they exchanged shocked looks. Grassflurry stood up and walked back a few pawsteps. “So you think?” She whispered towards the Tom. “Yeah.” He replied.

“It was 8 moons ago that Sandstar faded.” Buzzardflight spoke, he looked over towards Pebblepaw, who was completely confused. “What?” They breathlessly asked.

Buzzardflight glared at the apprentice, his eyes narrowing. “You are the reincarnation of Sandstar.”

Grassflurry nodded, turning towards Pebblepaw. “you _must become leader of Hillclan.”_

Pebblepaw jumped backwards, their fur rising on their back. What did they mean? They couldn’t even catch prey yet! “What do you mean?” They asked.

Buzzardflight ignored the apprentice, turning towards Grassflurry, who looked equally as nervous. “So that means, Vinestar has also been reborn.” He meowed. Grassflurry nodded, before looking over towards Pebblepaw again. “Vinestar will try to kill you and destroy the clans. Keep an eye out, _Sandstar._ ”

 Pebblepaw had enough. Clawing at the ground, the apprentice fell headfirst onto the cold grass. Their brain fizzed and crawled with thoughts, none that they understood. This was a dream! None of it mattered, yet why did Pebblepaw still feel so scared? They could feel the ground around them peel away, fading away into starlight. Everything seemed to cool down, as if they had dipped their face into cold water.

Pebblepaw woke up with a jolt. Breathing heavily, the apprentice flexed their claws nervously. _A leader?_ Pebblepaw could barely hunt, let alone lead a clan. It made no sense, they didn’t understand what the two Starclan cats wanted of them. Hissing quietly, Pebblepaw curled up in their nest and wrapped their tail around their nose.

“Oh, you’re awake early!” Whiskerpaw meowed, still dozing in his nest. The white-Tom flicked his tail in thought. “You looked like you were having a nightmare.” He purred.

Pebblepaw looked away from the Tom, still feeling stressed. “Yeah. Bad dream.” They whispered into their fur. They knew very little of Sandstar and Vinestar, only stories from their father when they were a kit. Pebblepaw wondered, would Curlflash know anymore info on the two leaders? Standing up shakily, the apprentice walked out of the den. “I’m going to go for a walk.” They meowed.

“Sure.” Whiskerpaw meowed, before curling back into his nest.

Stretching outside of the den, Pebblepaw looked around the clan. Most were still sleeping in their nests, but Curlflash always got up early, trying to get the best fresh-kill from the pile. As Pebblepaw had assumed, they found their father sitting in the clearing near the fresh-kill pile. He was chewing on a sparrow, focused on his food. Celestestorm was still in her nest, her silver-body slowly rising and falling as she slept.  

Pebblepaw took a small mouse from the pile, before sitting down next to Curlflash.

“You’re up early,” Curlflash meowed, food stuck on his muzzle. Pebblepaw laughed lightly, already feeling better. “Yeah, Whiskerpaw already said that.” Pebblepaw took a small bite out of the mouse. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Curlflash looked over towards their child, smiling slightly. “Ask me what?” Pebblepaw sighed deeply, suddenly feeling nervous. “Could you tell me more about Sandstar and Vinestar?”

Curlflash laughed deeply, a purr rumbling in his chest. “Not many cats willingly ask for my stories!” Wrapping Pebblepaw up in his tail, he began to speak. “I was only a kit when they were still alive. Sandstar was a pretty good leader, they tried to help anyone in need. But, not everyone wanted to be helped.” He meowed.

“Vinestar, she tried to destroy Hillclan. She was suffering deeply after the death of her apprentice, killed in a flood during a fight with Hillclan. She blamed us for it, but it was purely an accident.” Pebblepaw wondered, could she really be reborn? Would that cat even be like her now?

“She tried to poison our clan, spreading Twoleg waste into our rivers. It poisoned our cats, killing kits and elders. Even Sandstar lost a life from it.” He meowed. “Browndust was medicine cat during this, but don’t ask him about it. He gets really sensitive about it.” Curlflash looked over to the medicine den, Eelpaw was talking with his mentor. Browndust looked so old, he barely went out of the medicine den.

“They ended up fighting near the edge of Hillclan, both finally falling to their deaths, we never found their bodies but no cat would be able to survive that fall.” Curlflash finished, he had eaten his prey and told all that he knew. “That's it. Ravencrawl became Ravenstar and we tried to recover our clan.”

Pebblepaw blinked at their father, “Thanks for telling me.” They meowed, quickly getting up onto their paws. “Why did you want to know?” Curlflash meowed.

“I just had a dream that reminded me to ask you.” Pebblepaw mewed, walking away from their father.

 _I gotta go see Wasppaw tonight_ They thought to themselves.

 


	9. Chapter 7

Wasppaw had experienced this before. Every night. It looked like Brineclan, but  _ different.  _ There wasn’t any other cats nearby and no stars shone above her. The sand was damp with the blood of cats, the ocean glimmered red beside her. 

She became used to this, so most nights she spent time walking down the coastline, looking for anyone nearby. Her paws nightly got stained red, and her muscles ached with the continuous walking. She sighed deeply, her face staring down at the ground. “Why does this keep happening?” She meowed. Her breath misted before her face, fading into the air around her.

At first, she thought it was a nightmare. She tried to wake herself up but it never worked. She only woke up after waiting for what seemed like a whole day. She never felt hungry, she never felt thirsty. She just kept on walking down the beach.

“Have I done something wrong? Why am I here?” She meowed to herself, hoping someone would answer back. They never did.

She sat down with a huff, her tail lashing with frustration. “Is anyone here?” She yelled, her voice straining with anger.  _ Oh starclan help me, what is this place?   _ She wondered, before standing up and continuing to run down the beach.  _ I will find someone! Or run until I wake up! I need to find- _

Wasppaw skidded to a halt, spraying red sand all over her. She slowly stood up, surprised to finally see someone in this hellish landscape. 

In the distance stood a large tortoiseshell cat. For a moment, Wasppaw mistook the cat for her mother, Mapletooth.

“Hey! Who are you?” She called out, quickly trotting over to the she-cat. The other cat suddenly turned towards the apprentice, clearly just as surprised. The larger cat flinched slightly, her large orange tail puffing up in shock. As Wasppaw got closer she noticed something,  _ her eyes were black. _

The she-cat stood up, her large black eyes widening in surprise. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?” The she-cat gasped, her voice gravelly and deep. She slowly walked over to Wasppaw, her whiskers twitching with curiosity. “I didn’t know other cats were here.” 

The Brineclan apprentice looked up at the mysterious cat. “My name is Wasppaw, I keep on finding myself here.” She meowed. “What- What is this place?”

The larger cat closed her eyes in thought, “I don’t know. You’re the first cat I've seen here.” She sat down near Wasppaw, her long fur wrapping around the apprentice. Wasppaw somehow felt comfortable, something about this cat felt right. She smelt right, like a friend or family member. She slowly closed her eyes, just like she was back inside the Nursery as a kit, a small purr rumbled in her chest. “Who are you?” She whispered.

The she-cat softly licked Wasppaw’s head, cleaning the blood of her matted fur. “That doesn’t matter.” She meowed. “You’re the first cat I've met since I died.” Wasppaw pulled away from the she-cat, confused. “You’re dead?!” She gasped.  _ What is this place? Is it starclan?   _ Wasppaw wanted to ask her, but the larger cat burst into laughter. She looked down at Wasppaw, her white pupils staring from their black abyss. “This is far from Starclan. But, you’re safe now. I’m here to protect you.”

Wasppaw blinked and soon found herself in her nest in Brineclan. Moonlight filtered into the apprentices den, shimmering and looming over the cats.

Wasppaw shook herself awake and looked around, everyone was still sleeping. Gullpaw was nearby, sleeping clumsily on her back and Beakpaw slept against the walls of the cave.The only noises were the melodic movement of the waves. A light laugh rumbled in her chest, Wasppaw smiled warmly at her two friends. 

Slowly heading out, Wasppaw trotted into the clearing of Brineclan, keeping an eye out for anyone who could catch her.

_ I gotta be quiet.  _ She thought, heading towards the cliffside path nearby. She quickly climbed the rocky incline, her claws scraping against the ground.

Finally landing on the moors, Wasppaw felt less likely to be caught. Crouching down on her haunches, the she-cat sprang into a sprint, leaping over mounds and running down the moors. The scent of grass and pine wafted past her, exciting the she-cat. She continued to run, making her way towards the large forest ahead.

She had remembered the path her clan had taken previously to the burnt tree, weaving through trees and bushes. The sky was completely covered by the trees surrounding her, the smell of pine cleared her lungs and nose easily. With each leap, she pushed her paws forwards, covering more and more ground each time.

Wasppaw traversed through the forest, dodging streams and uneven rocks. As she got closer to the clearing, the aroma of charcoal and burnt wood got stronger and stronger with each pawstep. Soon enough, she could see the small figure of Pebblepaw in the distance, standing nearby the tree.

“You came!” Pebblepaw meowed, running over to the tortoiseshell cat. They swiftly bumped heads with each other, both purring loudly with affection. Wasppaw giggled softly, “Why wouldn’t I? I get bored in Brineclan sometimes.”

Wasppaw bounded over to the burnt tree, placing her paws on the charred surface of the tree. “Let’s play! You gotta call me Waspstar!” She meowed, flicking her tail excitedly.

Pebblepaw laughed, running over towards the she-cat. “Really? Alright then,  _ Waspstar! _ ” They collided with Wasppaw, both cats tumbling over onto their backs. Both cats started to giggle, just like they were kits again. “Watch this!” Wasppaw purred, swiftly getting back onto her paws.

The young she-cat sprang at the burnt tree, spraying charred splinters everywhere. She sunk her claws deep inside the tree, which was much softer than usual trees. She slowly climbed the tree, holding her tail up for balance. Finally, she got onto the branch at the top, sitting down on the charred trunk.

“Oh, my paws are stained.” She raised a paw, now coloured black by the wood.

“Now, as the great leader Waspstar I decreed that all apprentices get to sleep in after warriors!” She yowled, looking over the empty clearing. She quickly burst into laughter, her whiskers twitching happily.

Pebblepaw laughed softly, before walking over to the tree. They jumped at the tree, which swayed slightly as they tried to climb it. Wasppaw walked over to the base of the branch, staring down at their friend.

Pebblepaw tried to climb up, but each pawstep felt like their muscles were going to tear. They couldn’t keep balance, their puffy tail flailing through the air.

“Keep your paws straight! Hold your tail out.” Wasppaw meowed, still looking down at Pebblepaw.

“I- I’m trying!” Pebblepaw called out, before losing grip and slowly starting to slide down the tree. “Foxdung!” They hissed, landing awkwardly at the base of the tree.

“Are you alright?” Wasppaw yelped, leaping down the tree after their friend. “Are you hurt?” They asked, sitting down near Pebblepaw.

“I could never be like you, i’m too weak.” Pebblepaw muttered, looking down at the floor. “What Sheeppaw said was true. I shouldn’t be a apprentice.”

Wasppaw nuzzled up against their friend, narrowing her eyes in worry. “You don’t have to be like me. I’m… Pretty bad at catching my own prey, y’know?” She meowed.

Pebblepaw laughed weakly, flexing their paws slowly. “I could never be a leader.”

Wasppaw giggled slightly, placing her tail on their back. “You don’t have to be. Do what you want to do.”

Pebblepaw looked over to Wasppaw, sighing deeply. “I had a really strange dream last night. It- It really freaked me out.”

“Tell me about it.”

“There were two cats. They kept on telling me that I needed to be a leader. I don’t- I  _ can’t  _ be leader!” Pebblepaw mewed, leaning softly onto Wasppaws shoulder. Wasppaw sighed, leaning over to lick their head. She blinked a few times, comforting the smaller apprentice. “Do what you want to do. Only you know what’s best for yourself.”

“They kept calling me  _ Sandstar.”  _ Pebblepaw mewed, their voice shaking with fear.

“What? Like the old leader from the stories?” Wasppaw blinked, a small chuckle spilling out.

“ _ Yeah.  _ They also told me to keep an eye out for  _ Vinestar.  _ She would also be nearby, she would apparently destroy the clans.” Pebblepaw sighed.

Wasppaw reached over to Pebblepaw, licking their fur softly. “I’ll keep an eye for her, don’t worry.”

Pebblepaw, still leaning on Wasppaw closed their eyes in comfort. A small purr rumbled from their throat. “Can we do this again? I really enjoyed seeing you.” They meowed, wrapping themselves her fur. This felt  _right._


	10. Chapter 8

“Hey, where have you been?” Yelled Gullpaw from the other side of the clan. Wasppaw trotted over to her, blinking at her friend. “I was just going for a walk, don’t worry so much!” Wasppaw meowed, ignoring the shiver running down her back. “Have you just gotten up?” She asked, walking over to the fresh-kill pile. 

“Yeah, I slept like a rock!” Gullpaw chirped, plucking a fish from the pile. “Did you hear, Quailback finally kitted!”

Wasppaw took a small mouse from the pile, sitting down next to Gullpaw. “Woah, I didn’t notice.” Wasppaw took a bite out of her mouse.  _ I hope she didn’t notice me leaving earlier. _

“So, how many?” Wasppaw wondered.

Gullpaw looked over to the Nursery, “I think she had two. Apparently they’re pretty healthy.”

“Ripplestreak will be pleased, this is his first kits.”

Wasppaw wondered, what was she like when she was born? She never could remember her father, Hazelsoar. He had died before she was even born. Mapletooth never seemed sad, but Wasppaw wondered if that was just a front, not to worry her only kit.  _ I wonder if other cats shared tongues about my birth, like we do about Quailback’s kits? _ Pondering, she took another bite from her mouse.

“I never asked, who’s your father?” Wasppaw asked, turning towards Gullpaw. Nodding, the white she-cat turned her nose towards the Oceanrock. “It’s Icesun. Beakpaw’s lucky to have him as a mentor.” She meowed, looking over towards the large white Tom.

“Well, let’s go see the new kits!” Wasppaw purred, stretching lazily as she stood up. “I’ve got time before going to hunt. Maybe I’ll actually catch something this time!” She joked.

“Sure.” said Gullpaw, slowly getting up with Wasppaw.

The two apprentices excitedly wandered over to the Nursery. The strong scent of milk radiated from the cave, almost making Wasppaw feel like a kit once again. Long streaks of seaweed hanged over the mouth of the cave, keeping the nest dark and warmer. As they got closer, the faint mews of kittens could be heard.

Gullpaw stuck her nose through the seaweed, before being nudged out of the way by Ripplestreak. He purred deeply as he walked past.

“He seems happy, let’s see if we can see them!” Gullpaw whispered, slowly walking through the drapes of seaweed. Wasppaw took a deep breath, soon following her friend inside.

“Oh hello girls.” Mottleberry meowed, as she laid down nearby the entrance of the cave. Her stomach was large and swollen, and she licked her fur regularly. “What are you guys doing here?”

Gullpaw trotted over to the queen, bumping noses with the to-be mother. “We wanted to see Quailback’s kits!” She meowed, before quickly shrinking down in embarrassment. “If that’s okay.”

“That’s fine, just be careful.” Quailback meowed, laying near the back of the den. She looked more tired than usual, dark rings rang around her eyes. Her stomach was still swollen, but now two small kits curled up to it. Both kits were brown tabbies, clinging close to their mother.

“Oh wow!” Gullpaw meowed, quietly padding over to the Queen. She sat down nearby, lowering her head over to the small wriggling kits. “They’re so cute!” She whispered.

Wasppaw joined her friend, also sitting nearby the two kits. She looked down at the small cats, surprised by how  _ small  _ they were.  _ Was I that small once?  _ She wondered.

“What are their names?” Gullpaw asked.

Quailback flicked her tail onto the small colourpoint tom, who has black markings around his tail and face. “This is Pinekit.” She meowed, her voice warm with pride. She then placed her nose on the other kit next to the tom. The small she-cat was a lighter brown, her tabby markings bright and bold. “And this is Thawkit.”

The kits wriggled helplessly, calling out constantly for their mother. Wasppaw smiled softly, “I can’t believe we were like this.”

The flutter of the seaweed notified Wasppaw that someone had entered the den. She turned around, expecting to see Ripplestreak once again.

However, instead it was Rustthorn. She barged her way through the nest, pushing the apprentice out of the way. She yelped suddenly, surprised by the old medicine cat’s strength. “H-Hey, you pushed me over!” She meowed.

Rustthorn glared at her, her grey eyes flickering with movement. She growled lowly, flashing her sharp yellow teeth. “Get out.” She demanded. 

Wasppaw stood up in surprise. “W-What? What about Gullpaw? I haven’t done anything!” She meowed in shock.

The short-snouted she-cat ignored the apprentice, continuing to check over Quailback and her kits. Wasppaw sighed in response, slowly walking out of the den. She looked over to Gullpaw, who flicked her tail in sympathy. “I’ll wait outside.” She mumbled.

Wasppaw walked over to the rocks near the Nursery, deciding to vent her frustration out on them. She flexed her small paws, before raking her claws down the blunt stone. “Why does she have a problem with me? I’ve never done anything wrong.” She grumbled.

“I know what you’re trying to do.”

Wasppaw turned around, to see Rustthorn walking over towards her. The old she-cat hissed angrily at the apprentice. “Starclan have told me about the future.” She growled, placing a firm paw on Wasppaw's shoulder, pushing her onto the floor. The apprentice tried to call out, but all air was pushed out of her lungs.  _ What is she doing?!   _ The older she-cat flexed her claws slowly, almost testing their strength on the apprentice. 

The medicine cat lowered her head towards Wasppaw, a low rumble growing in her chest. “Starclan gave me a prophecy during your apprentice ceremony.  _ Old roots have replanted. Two old enemies will meet once again. A bees sting could be all that it takes. _ ” She hissed into Wasppaw’s ear. “What does that mean!?” Wasppaw gasped. The firm grip tightened on her shoulder. Rustthorn leaned down, pressing even more pressure onto the apprentice. “You are a danger to this clan, I will not let that happen.” She growled.

Finally lifting her paw, Rustthorn stood back. Wasppaw wriggled away from the Medicine cat, her fur raising on her back. Without thinking, she ran out of the camp.  _ I need some time away from here.  _

Running along the incline up the cliffs, Wasppaw just kept on running. She didn’t look back, all she wanted to do was keep on running.

Trying to smell any nearby prey, the young apprentice traversed the moors around her clan. Slowly, Wasppaw began to relax, the fur on her back slowly smoothing out. Her ears fluttered at every sound, listening for any nearby prey. 

“Why does she hate me? I never did anything.” Wasppaw meowed, stalking over the hills and grass. She finally came to a stop, deciding to rest by a small patch of heather on the moors. Laying down on the grass, she curled her tail around her body. “What was she even talking about? What does Starclan want with me?” Something was different about how Rustthorn looked at her, she stared at the she-cat with nothing but pure detest. It was almost like the medicine cat was staring at a piece of rotten carrion. Wasppaw couldn't dare think what would happen if she ever needed help from a medicine cat, she was sure Rustthorn would happily watch her die.  

Sighing deeply, Wasppaw leapt back onto her paws, sprinting down the moors. She ran past Hillclan territories, making her way near the forest surrounding the burnt trees. As she ran, she expected the scent of pine and grass, but instead something else hit her nose.

Wasppaw skidded to a halt. Something strange was nearby, she could smell it. Dirty and musky. She was sure that it wasn’t a loner or a dog. The thick odour of dirt and soil wafted through the air surrounding her.

Crouching down, she stalked the strange smell through the forest. She walked along the pine trees, the smell getting stronger and stronger. She wandered over towards a thick bush, the sound of trotting and the movement of dirt ringing through the forest.

Breathing deeply, Wasppaw slowly crawled through the bushes, looking over the decline at the creatures producing the strange smell.

A large group of large animals stood below her, tracking up soil and dirt with their large hairy noses. The animals were round and hairy, rough thick hair covering the strange animals. Sharp tusks grew out of their mouths, bending against their thick skin. They squealed loudly, calling to each other in primal yells.

Wasppaw held her breath, shocked at what she found.  _ What are these animals?  _ She wondered.

Then, Wasppaw remembered something.  _ These creatures, I think they’re boars!  _ She gasped.  _ I’ve heard tales as a kit about these animals, I didn’t know they were still here! _

Slowly backing away, the she-cat trotted away from the herd of Boar. “I need to get back to Brineclan. I don’t care what Rustthorn says.”


	11. Chapter 9

“Why did you run away?” 

Pebblepaw blinked open their eyes, turning their head to the voice. It was deep, a low rumble resonating within each word. They scrunched their eyes shut, trying to ignore the voice speaking to them.

“Open your eyes, Sandstar.”

Hearing that name, Pebblepaws eyes shot open. Raising their head, before them was the black and white Tom, Buzzardflight. He walked over to the apprentice, a stern expression on his dappled face. “I ask again, why did you run away?” He asked, his voice still.

Pebblepaw sat up, curling their tail around their face. Sinking down into their fur, the cream-coloured cat mumbled quietly. “You must be mistaken. I’m terrible at hunting!” Their mouth suddenly turned dry, the words getting stuck in their throat. Only getting quieter, Pebblepaw tried to explain. “I- I  _ don’t even want to be a warrior.” _

Buzzardflight sighed slowly, looking down at the young cat before him. He placed a large paw onto Pebblepaw's chin, lifting it up slightly. The aroma of pinewood and springwater wafted with each movement of the Starclan cat.

“You can’t change your fate. Starclan has already put their paws into your future.” He sadly explained.

Pebblepaw jerked backwards, stumbling onto their hindpaws. “N-No! I can’t do this!” They cried out. “I can’t be a leader! I don’t want to be a leader! And stop calling me Sandstar!” They yelled, their claws scraping into the starlit grass below them.

The Starclan cat continued to stare at the young cat, his tail lashing with frustration. “Eelpaw will be the next medicine cat, not you.” He meowed. “There is nothing you can do about it.”

Pebblepaw dropped their head downwards. Is that really true?  _ I don’t want this…  _ Pebblepaw thought, their heart sinking within their chest. It was like claws were raking through their body, snagging on every ridge of their shredded skin. They couldn’t even lift their tail up in anger, they just didn't have the will. What would be the point? Pepplepaw knew that they couldn’t fight Starclan, after all they knew best.  _ Apparently. _

Feeling themselves start to wake up, Pebblepaw slowly looked up at Buzzardflight, looking for any sympathy within the Starclan cat. As everything started to melt away, they couldn’t find anything within the black and white cats face.

Slowly raising their head out of their paws, the cream-coloured cat found themselves back in their nest, within the apprentices den. Shaking the cold dew from their pelt, they sauntered out of their den. As they walked into the clearing, the familiar silver-tabby ran over.

“Hey Celestestorm, how was your night?” Pebblepaw meowed, turning towards their mother.

The three-legged cat laughed lightly, her muscles rippling as she moved. “Not bad, it was quite cold, wasn’t it? At least Curlflash has long fur, definitely helps sleeping next to him!” She joked, ignoring the embarrassed look on Pebblepaw. “I didn’t need to know that!” Pebblepaw meowed, turning away from Celestestorm.  

Licking their chest, the cream-coloured cat slowly walked over to the fresh-kill pile. They stood near the largest piece of stone wall, which caste a dim shade over the food.

They looked down at the selection,  not really wanting anything there. Reluctantly, Pebblepaw picked up a small vole from the side of the pile. They’re stomach rumbled quietly, exposing how hungry the apprentice actually was.

“Could you give me a second-” Pebblepaw could hear the kind voice of their mentor, Batcrash. The tom was speaking with the deputy, Beetlesting. He nodded at the small black she-cat quickly, his ears turning towards Pebblepaw. “I just need to speak to Pebblepaw for a second.” He meowed. “Sure.” answered Beetlesting, who quickly turned around to walk away.   

The speckled Tom walked over to Pebblepaw, a concerned expression on his face. He perched over his apprentice, before finally sitting down next to them. “What’s going on? You seem pretty stressed.” He meowed. The white-speckled Tom's voice was soft, matching his gentle personality. Pebblepaw felt lucky to have him, anyone tougher would be unbearable.  _ It’s a shame that i’m such a bad apprentice though.  _ They thought sadly, slowly chewing on the vole under their paws.  _I'm disgusting._

“You shouldn’t have such a bad apprentice as me. You deserve someone better.” They weakly meowed, averting their eyes from Batcrash. “I just want to give up, I can’t do anything right. I can’t climb or fight.”

Batcrash sighed lightly, his face contorted with thought. For a few moments, he said nothing, he didn’t know what to say. Finally, he inhaled deeply. He looked down to his apprentice, wrapping his thin tail around them.

“I do understand, Pebblepaw. You can only do your best, even if that doesn’t seem enough to you. You’ll find out what’s best for you eventually, it just takes time.” He softly explained.

Pebblepaw did agree, he was right. But, they still felt like a letdown. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.” They meowed.

Batcrash lifted his paws up, slowly standing up. “I’m going with a few other warriors to patrol near Farmclan territory in the next few days, we heard about them trying to push their territory closer to us and Hillclan. We’re going to check out what’s going on.” He laughed lightly, twitching his whiskers with happiness. “I’ve still got some time, lets go test out your hunting skills again.”

“Sure.” Pebblepaw meowed, yawning loudly. They began to sit up, but a yowl from the medicine den interrupted them.

Batcrash narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on? It’s not a usual clan meeting.”

Eelpaw pushed his head out of the medicine den, walking out from under the collapsed stone wall. His eyes were narrowed and his ears rested flat against his head. Ravenstar followed him from inside, sharing his concerned expression. Pebblepaw turned their head towards the two cats, curiosity filling their mind. Other cats soon joined them, all standing in the centre of the Clan. Murmuring and whispers rang through the air, confusion coming from each cat.

Eelpaw walked over to the edge of the ruins, which arched and stretched out to the sky. With a few leaps, the medicine apprentice climbed to the top of the Ruinrock. Ravenstar soon joined him, leaping much more heavily and slower. Both cats stood at the top of the wall, looking down at the crowd below them. Eelpaw sighed deeply, before calling out to the clan.

“It is hard for me to announce, but our Medicine cat, Browndust passed away today. He was a old cat, who still tried to help his clan despite being a senior. He died doing what he loved, providing care for his clan.” Eelpaw meowed, his voice twitching with sadness. He closed his eyes in respect, his ears flickering slightly.

Cats all around the clan yelled out in mourning. Ravenstar looked over his clan, sighing deeply. “I’m so sorry for this loss to our clan. We will hold a vigil for Browndust tonight.” He said, his voice deep and gravelly.

Eelpaw slowly opened his eyes again, beginning to leap down the wall. His small claws scraped against the old stone. He landed at the base, his light frame causing a light  _ thud _ . 

“I’m going to the moonstone tomorrow to get my medicine cat name.” He quietly meowed, his black tail lashing in frustration. “I’ll be sitting vigil with my mentor today. Sorry for the inconvenience.” The cat murmured, walking back into the dark gloom of the den.      

Pebblepaw turned to their mentor, who blinked in resigned sadness. “I hope Eelpaw can handle caring for the clan on his own now. He still had so much to learn from Browndust.” He softly meowed.

“I- I wonder when he'll get a apprentice.” Pebblepaw asked, hesitation in their voice.

“Whenever he finds somecat willing to learn with him.” Batcrash meowed, his orange eyes flickering with thought. “Well, lets go hunting. It looks like it's going to rain later.”

As Pebblepaw followed their apprentice out of the clan, they could swear that Batcrash had a air of sadness around him. He walked with less energy and his eyes slowly dimmed. Pebblepaw wasn't sure, but they almost thought Batcrash could already guess what Pebblepaw truly wanted to do.

_Become a medicine cat._


	12. Chapter 10

Wasppaw padded lightly behind Breezestream, her tufted tail swaying in the Ocean breeze. Both cats strolled down the beach, looking for a clear area to practice fighting. Wasppaw peered up at the overcast sky, no blue could be seen. Clouds of varying grey smothered the sky, darker ones could be seen in the distance, coming from the Ocean. “I think it’s going to start raining soon, gonna be a heavy one.” Breezestream curtly mentioned. Waspaw just nodded in agreement, her mind focused on the dream she had last night.

_“Try to leap at me. Go for my throat, that’s how a warrior stays alive.” The mysterious she-cat said, placing a paw under her chin. She stood a few foxlengths away from Wasppaw, who crouched down on the blood-stained sand._

_With a coiled leap, the apprentice leapt at the tortoiseshell cat, a strained growl escaping her mouth. With her claws unsheathed, she jumped for the throat._

_“Too slow.” The older she-cat meowed, her voice almost joking. With one of her large paws, she easily batted Wasppaw away, just like she was a feather. “You need to put more power into your hind legs.”_

_Wasppaw rolled over the sand, red spraying everywhere. With a resigned growl, she quickly sprang back up onto her paws. “That was better than last time!” She meowed, breathing deeply with each word. Out of breath, she slowly walked over to the other she-cat. “Better indeed. You’re improving every night.” She purred, wrapping the apprentice up in her large ginger tail. “Even if you can’t mortally wound them, try to hinder your enemies.”_

_“You still won’t tell me your name, why?” Wasppaw meowed, stretching her forelegs out._

_The cat thought for a second, a small purr in her throat. “I was never able to have kits but I did apprentice cats. They were like my own kits.” She meowed, ignoring Wasppaws question. “There was one, Yarrowpaw. He was like my own son.” Her eyes slowly narrowed, becoming half-lidded. A bitter edge stung on every sentence she said, almost like she was ready to hiss. She looked down at the red sand, not focusing on anything._

_“I trusted her. She gave me the prophecy, I thought Hillclan was going to attack my clan! So, I went to them to find out what was going on, but- but there was a flood…” She whispered, flexing her claws into the sand._

_Wasppaw said nothing, she just laid her head onto the thick fur of the older she-cat. She’s hurting. The apprentice thought. Why is she stuck here?_

_“Yar-Yarrowpaw drowned. He died within Hillclan territory. They could’ve helped him! But they didn’t. Sandstar did nothing.”_

_Wasppaw froze, Wait. Sandstar? She thought. Shaking her head, she looked up at the she-cat nearby. “I think I already know your name.” She murmured, her voice flat with anticipation._

_“Well, tell me. Let’s see if you’re correct.”_

_Wasppaw took a deep breath. Flexing her paws, she closed her eyes. “Your name is Vinestar, am I correct?”_

_The older cat laughed, her fur shaked with each movement. She lifted her head, her black eyes glistening in the red glow. Tilting it, she breathed out a shaky breath. “I haven’t heard that name for a long time.”_

_“So, I was right.” Wasppaw meowed, a wave of relief washed over her. She doesn’t seem so bad, not like those stories I heard as a kit. She thought. They never said anything about her apprentice._

_Vinestar stood up, shaking the sand out of her fur. She looked down at Wasppaw, who was starting to close her eyes. “It’s time for you to wake up.” She purred, with all the warmth of a Queen with her kits._

_Wasppaw didn’t resist, for the first time in forever she felt like she actually had a good night's sleep._

“Wasppaw, are you listening to me?”

Wasppaw flinched slightly, before looking over to Breezestream, who was lashing his tail in frustration. “Did you hear me?” He flatly asked.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something.” She shyly meowed, heat flowing to her face and paws. Shaking her head, the she-cat ran over to her mentor. “I’m listening now!”

Sighing, the blue Tom turned around towards Wasppaw, standing a few foxlengths away from her. He crouched down onto his paws. “We’re going to practice defence skills. When I leap at you, try to move to the side.”

“Mhm!” Waspaw nodded, digging her claws into the sand. _Let’s put this training with Vinestar to use!_ She watched her mentor spring at her, his movements swift and fast. “You’re faster than her, but-” She mumbled, ripping her paws from the ground; leaping to the side of the beach. “I’m used to fighting on the sand!”

Breezestream skidded to a halt, his hindpaws sticking up into the air. “Well- Well done. You picked that up quickly!” He shakily meowed, his whiskers twitching. “Let’s try that again.”

Once again, the blue-gray cat jumped at his apprentice. This time, he was much faster. _Was he holding back!?_ She thought, trying to leap out of the way. She barely missed the larger Tom, her hindpaw scraping against his flank. Rolling over the sand, the apprentice cursed under her breath. “Foxdung!” She hissed.

Breezestream stood up, his muscles rippling under his short fur. “You’re doing well, but you’ve still got some learning to do.” Unusually, the Tom had a smile on his face. “Come on, it’s starting to rain.” He purred, flicking his black tail at his apprentice.

“I shouldn’t get so confident.” Laughed Wasppaw, tagging behind her mentor back home to Brineclan.

  



	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /// blood warning
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWpWfL2RlgI - Like a river runs - Bleachers - Pebblepaw's song.

“It’s still raining? I hope the den doesn’t start leaking!” 

Thornpaw and Whiskerpaw rushed around the apprentice den, tilting their heads to the stony roof. Thornpaw soon balanced on his hind legs, pressing his grey paws up against the walls of the den. “I don’t feel anything wet.” He meowed over to Whiskerpaw.

Whiskerpaw nodded in response, soon going back to his nest. “If this rain doesn’t stop i’m going to drown in my own nest.” He grumbled, wrapping his scruffy white tail around his body. “Why did that patrol still go? It’s too wet for any cat to be outside.”

“You’re just mad that you couldn’t go!” Thornpaw joked, licking his chest roughly. Whiskpaw just stuck his tongue out in response. “What about you, Pebblepaw?” He meowed, turning towards the cream-coloured cat.

Pebblepaw sat just under the den, looking out over the clan. They stayed there since Batcrash left for his patrol, just waiting for him to come back. Stretching their head out, a small droplet of rain fell on their nose. “I don’t think they should’ve gone.” They answered, their voice quiet and reserved. Kneading their paws into the soft ground, the young cat looked up to the sky, which was dark with thick clouds.  _No cat should be allowed to go outside in this weather, they'll catch greencough for Starclans sake!_ Remembering the disease, Pebblepaw instinctively started to list all the cures in their head.  _Catmight, tansy, borage and-_  Tapping their head with a paw, Pebblepaw hissed to themself.  _I'm a warrior apprentice! I shouldn't be thinking about medicine!_

Whiskerpaw stretched out their front paws. “See! That’s what I said.” He pointed out.

Pebblepaw continued to look outside, their gaze finally settling on the medicine den. The rattle of dried herbs and the clatter of pawsteps echoed from inside. Eelpaw-  _ now  _ called Eelwish was all alone. He was constantly running around the clan, helping kits and warriors alike. He’d never looked so tired as he did now. Pebblepaw could’ve sworn they saw him napping standing up once, though he would've never admitted to it. Pebblepaw did wonder, was Eelwish working so hard to prevent having to think about Browndust?  _ They were pretty close,  _ They thought.  _I can't imagine loosing my mentor so suddenly, how did he deal with it so well?_

“Eelwish looks pretty tired, doesn’t he?” Pebblepaw said, turning their head towards the other apprentices.

“I guess? Thornpaw meowed. “I haven’t really noticed honestly, I don’t go to the medicine den often, unlike this one here-” Thornpaw lightly jabbed Whiskerpaw in the flank, causing the white tom to playfully jump onto his friend.

“I didn’t mean to fall into that nettle-patch! It really hurt!”

“The whole clan could hear you complaining, mousebrain!” Thornpaw playfully teased. 

Pebblepaw blinked, before turning to carry on looking outside. Even the warriors were staying hidden, sheltering within their dens. The only cats still outside were Ravenstar and Springlight, both waiting for the patrol to come back. Both Toms had thick, bushy fur, so the rain barely bothered them. However, Springlight still complained- even without hearing him they could see his face twisting in annoyance. The senior warrior never stopped complaining, but he never ran away from a fight. "I guess that makes up for his stingy attitude." Pebblepaw lamented.  

“Someone help! Please get Eelwish!”

A yowl rang through the clan, causing everyone to jolt back into reality. Beetlesting bursted into the camp, her black fur shredded and bloody. Her chest heaved heavily, the small she-cat had clearly ran for a while. She looked around the clearing, before running over to her leader. Running with a limp, Beetlesting nearly crashed into Ravenstar.  

“The patrol went badly, Farmclan ambushed us and we had to retreat. We have multiple wounded.” She reported to Ravenstar, her voice shaky and brittle. Her fur stuck on ends, puffing out in fear and anger. The scent of fear wafted into the clearing, coming from behind the black she-cat. 

“Guys, something bad’s happened.” Pebblepaw whispered, their ears turning towards the chaos outside. Thornpaw and Whiskerpaw turned towards the entrance of the den, their faces twisting in confusion. 

From inside the medicine den, out ran Eelwish. He was holding a concoction of leaves and herbs in his jaws, his paws skidding in the mud. “Who needs immediate care?” He mumbled, his mouth full. The small black tom sprang over to the clearing; his eyes were obviously sunken and tired. 

Beetlesting said nothing, but rather turned to the group of cats walking in behind her. All three cats were bloody and wounded, even Sagemist had a large gash on her face. Pebblepaw stood back, shocked by the scene unfolding before them. However, there was still one cat missing.  _ Where is Batcrash?  _ The fearscent got even stronger, now mixing with the metallic scent of blood. 

The cream-coloured tom took a few shaky steps, before spotting a small figure in the rain.

Curlflash had someone by the scruff, dragging the limp body into the clearing. He heaved his body through the sodden mud, before dropping the small speckled cat onto the floor. “Please, help him..” He shakily mumbled, his whole body tired. Pebblepaw's father crouched to the floor, holding up the small body next to him. His flank had been gashed open, but it was nothing compared to the batter body nearby.  

Pebblepaw finally noticed who it was, their body seizing in fear; their eyes widening with shock. “Batcrash! Are you okay!?” They yelled, finally ripping their paws from the mud.

As they got closer, they saw how broken and battered their mentor was. His black fur was soaked with blood, the rain barely being able to wash it out of his fur. Patches of fur clumped together, large claw marks raked through his neck and all over his face. His chest slowly moved, each breath weak and shaky. As Pebblepaw ran over, one yellow eye opened slightly. Pressing a small paw onto his flank, Pebblepaw stared at their mentor, shocked. 

“Batcrash,” Pebblepaw mumbled, their voice shaking with fear.

“Hey kid, i’m sorry about this.” He weakly meowed, blood spitting out as he spoke. His voice was weak, and fragile. But, what hurt most was how  _soft_ it was, he was still trying to comfort his apprentice.  

“No- No you're going to be fine, we'll help you!” Pebblepaw begged, pressing their face into his fur. It smelt of fear and death, but they didn’t care. They needed to get as close to their mentor as physically possible. Inhaling deeply, Pebblepaw frantically searched for the familiar scent of their mentor. 

The tom smiled weakly, before hacking violently, more blood flowing out of his nose and lungs.  _ He was dying.  _ Some specks of blood dropped onto Pebblepaw's neck, but they hardly noticed. 

Pebblepaw jolted upwards in numb shock, they turned towards Eelwish, who was trying his best to stop the bleeding on Batcrash’s neck. “Let me help,  _ please.”  _ They choked, their voice bubbling with sadness.  _I need to help him._  

Eelwish stopped for a moment, his eyes widening with shock. Sighing deeply, the medicine cat flicked their tail towards the medicine den. “Go get some poppyseeds and more cobwebs.” He demanded.

Nodding, the apprentice leapt up and headed towards the medicine den. Their body screamed in pain and fear, but Batcrash needed them. Skidding through the mud, they pelted into the den, the scent of herbs hitting them instantly. They needed to find the poppyseeds, despite not having the training. A small voice screamed in their head,  _ You don’t know what to do!  _ But the shaken cat kept looking through the supplies. Something deep inside them knew what to look for, they didn’t know how but it felt completely natural. Soon enough, Pebblepaw found a stash of small seeds, their scent pungent and strong. “These are the ones.” They muttered. Finding spiderwebs was easy enough, so soon the apprentice was bursting out of the den, seeds and webs in their jaw.

“Here they are.” They wheezed, dropping the poppy seeds next to Eelwish.

Batcrash was looking even worse now. Puddles of blood oozed out of the tom, each gash weeping with blood,  _ too much blood.  _ His breaths were even lighter, slight gurgles rattling out of his lungs, finally starting to give up.

“Eat these seeds.” They begged, nudging their paw to Batcrash’s mouth. “Please, you have to try.”

“I knew you would be a good medicine cat.” Batcrash weakly meowed. “But, i’ll miss being your mentor.”

“You were the best mentor I could have wished for.” they whimpered, collapsing back onto his flank. “You were amazing,” Pebblepaw pressed their face into his fur,  _ trying  _ to find life in the battered cat. He was caring, he didn’t get mad for their lack of fighting skills. Somehow, he even knew about their wish to be a medicine cat. Yet, he held no resentment. “Thank you,” They whimpered, hoping for any answer. They didn’t care about the blood, the rain would soon wash it away. “Thank you so much.” they mumbled, curling up against their mentor. Slowly. They finally noticed the lack of movement in their mentors pelt. Choking a heavy sob, the small cat cried out in pain.

“Pebblepaw,” Curlflash meowed, walking over to his child. Leaning down, he placed a caring tail around them, pulling them into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry…” He muttered, licking Pebblepaw’s tuft of fur, keeping tight onto the sobbing apprentice. Soon enough, Celestestorm joined the two cats. Both warriors held onto each other tightly, protecting the grieving young apprentice within their paws.


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // gore mention  
> \-- amazing art by niblhenne! --

“Hillclan is late, should we start without them?” whispered Rosestar, as she stood next to the Brineclan leader. Elmstar narrowed his brow, his tail lashing in thought. “Give them time.” He meowed. Rosestar didn't say anything, but the small smirk on her face showed her reluctance to agree. "Whatever." She growled. 

The two leaders stood on the charred branches of the burnt tree. Their respective clans collected in the clearing, low voices chattering in the darkness. “Maybe they’re not coming this moon.” Elmstar wondered, still looking out at the gathering of cats. "Ravenstar's growing old, can he be bothered to even come anymore?" Rosestar pressed, narrowing her eyes into the darkness. 

“Where is that mousebrain?” hissed a annoyed Wasppaw, who briskly paced around the gathering. She weaved past all the other cats, keeping an eye out for her friend. “Hillclan should already be here!” running over towards the tree, the she-cat looked around the clearing. Finally out of breath, she swiftly sat down in a hump. _Just my luck Gullpaw decided not to come today,_ she thought. Wrapping her tail snugly around her body, the she-cat sighed deeply. 

Licking her chest nervously, Wasppaw looked over to the medicine cats near the tree. On the far right sat Fishbreeze, Farmclans medicine cat. The plump black and white tom averted his eyes from the other medicine cat, resentment glowing in his yellow eyes. He ignored Rustthorn, who sat hunched over on the far left. She stared into nothingness, her beady eyes scrunched up in their own bitterness. Slowly, the old cat turned her head towards the apprentice, her teeth baring slightly. Intimidated, Wasppaw briskly looked away and padded back into the crowd.

“Hillclan finally turned up.” Sneered Rosestar, her nose pointing at the group walking down into the clearing. Multiple cats burst out of the trees, including Pebblepaw. The scent of fear and sadness faded into the clearing, putting everyone on ease. Ravenstar lumbered over to the charcoal tree, before joining the other leaders. “We apologize for being late, but we had to bury our dead first.” He coldly stated, his ears flattened down on his head. Rosestar tensed up at the mention of Batcrash, darting her eyes to her fellow clanmates. 

“What happened?”, meowed Elmstar. He turned towards the ginger-tom with curiosity.

“One of our warriors, Batcrash was killed on a patrol nearby Farmclan.” Ravenstar stated, his voice stoic. However, his thrashing tail showed his anger. “He was a beloved member of our clan.”

Voices yowled out from the crowd, cats from all clans surprised and shocked at the news. “He truly was respected by all of the Clans, we apologise for your loss.” Elmstar meowed, his voice thick with suppressed emotions. “Everyone, quiet down.” Ravenstar hissed, his large fangs shining in the moonlight. "We didn't come here for your pity, now let's get on with the gathering." He coldly growled. 

“Pebblepaw! You’re here, finally!” Wasppaw meowed, trotting up to her friend. She nearly collided with the cream-coloured cat, but skidded next to them, her tail wrapping up to them. Her smile slowly faded as she saw the expression Pebblepaw had.

“Are- Are you alright?” She asked, her voice suddenly soft.

“He was my mentor,” The Hillclan cat whispered, “I miss him so much.” Curling into their fur, the small apprentice narrowed their eyes.

Wasppaw gasped, before nudging her friend carefully. “Oh Pebblepaw. I’m so sorry,” She urged. “I didn’t know.”

Placing her neck next to her friend, she carefully rested herself onto their side. Pebblepaw obliged,  tucking their head into the crook of her shoulder blade. Breathing in deeply, they surrounded themselves with the scent and touch of their closest friend. “I really needed you,” They mumbled. Strange feelings fluttered inside them, but the pang of grief made Pebblepaw reluctant to think about them. Sighing lightly, they nudged closer to Wasppaw.  

Wasppaw smiled, closing her eyes with pleasure. “You’ve got me now.” She could feel her friend jolt slightly, but she stayed still; holding onto them tightly. 

“I tried my best, I really did.” Pebblepaw whispered, their voice muffling in Wasppaw's fur. Wasppaw chuckled slightly, before placing her tail on their back. “I know, I know,” She cooed. Both cats stayed quiet, enjoying the moment. 

A shrill yowl tore through the clearing, the voice brittle and furious - absolute anger filled the caterwaul. Wasppaw lifted her head away from her friend, barely able to process what happened before getting smacked hard in the side. The air torn out of her lungs, the apprentice soon collided with the solid ground below her.

 

 

(art by @niblhenne)

Her head sparked with sharp pain, her vision blurred as she tried to keep her eyes open. Wasppaw tried to breath in more air, but heavy paws violently crashed down on her chest. She yelled out in pain, her voice high and raw. As her vision slowly returned, she saw the large head of Rustthorn, snarling above her. The medicine cat pressed down, putting her whole body weight onto the small she-cat. Nearly crushing her, Rustthorn dug her paws into Wasppaw's ribs, getting rewarded with another yelp of pain. 

“Wasppaw!” Pebblepaw cried out, running over to her. With her hind leg, the old medicine cat batted the small cat away, just like they were a mouse. “Stay out of this.” She snarled. Her voice was strained with annoyance, as if she had stepped on a thorn. Pebblepaw rolled away from the two she-cats, colliding with something soft behind them. Turning their head, they saw the similarly sized white she-cat, who winced in response. “Be careful! What’s going on?!” Gullpaw said with shock. She looked down at Pebblepaw, before reaching down to help the Hillclan cat up. "Thanks." They meowed, before turning to look at the one-sided fight going on.    

Wasppaw weakly stared up at the she-cat, her chest wheezing with pain. She could feel something warm pooling on her stomach, but her neck hurt too much to care. _What - What is she doing?_ Wasppaw meekly thought about swiping at the larger she-cat, but her pounding head stopped her from reaching out. Twitching her back feet, the apprentice tried to wiggle out of Rustthorn’s grip. But, her feet were soon met with sharp claws. Hissing in pain, Wasppaw closed her eyes. “Get- Get off me.” Wasppaw begged at Rustthorn, a low whine coming out of her.  

“You are _NOT_ going anywhere.” Rustthorn growled, her yellow teeth glaring with bitter anger. “Starclan placed their faith in me, I _will_ carry out their wishes.”

 _Oh, it’s blood._ Wasppaw finally looked down, seeing the collection of blood oozing out of her stomach. Rustthorn had gashed her belly when she pinned her down. _It’s getting everywhere._

“I knew you were trouble, since I got the prophecy during your apprentice ceremony. Elmstar didn’t believe me, but he was blinded by your acting. Everyone was.” She growled, steadily placing more pressure onto Waspaw’s chest. “Does this feel familiar? Do you remember attacking your own clan here, you killed her.” Rustthorn growled, raising her head in anger. “I know you’re Vinestar, I will not let you hurt anyone ever again!” She yowled, finally lunging down. _Attacking someone? That dream, moons ago. What it real? What did Vinestar do…_

“Get away from my apprentice!”

Breezestream leapt forwards, roughly biting Rustthorn’s scruff. Heaving the large she-cat away, he pressed his face into her blood-stained fur. The two cats struggled slightly, but the younger warrior soon was able to keep the older medicine cat pinned to the ground.    

Thunder rumbled all around the cats, thick clouds covering the stars above them all. The air grew electric, as if thousands of spirits were watching this chaos unfold. Elmstar jumped from the burned tree, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “What is going on?” He firmly meowed.  

“What are you doing mousebrain!?” Rustthorn growled, ripping herself away from the grey tom. “Let me do what I must.” She coldly hissed.

“She is my apprentice, I will not let you kill her!” Breezestream spat, placing himself between Rustthorn and the injured she-cat. “Get away from her.” Soon enough, Elmstar had walked over to the growling she-cat, bending down to stand eye-to-eye to her. “What is the meaning of this? Go back to Brineclan, now.” Rustthorn growled quietly, before turning to walk out of the clearing.

Wasppaw slowly opened her eyes, “Breezestream,” She mumbled. _I need to get out of here._ Heaving herself onto her paws, the wounded apprentice forced herself to stand up. Her lungs ached and her chest burned with pain. Her paws were stained with blood, when she flexed her claws she noticed some of them were gone. Flashes pain shot through her legs, but Wasppaw continued to stay standing.  

Turning to the swarm of trees behind her, Wasppaw took off, her gait uneven and unsteady.

“Wasppaw!” Pebblepaw cried out, trying to follow their friend, but soon enough nothing was left of her. All that they could sense was the thick scent of fear and metallic blood. As the small cat slowly crawled to a halt, they stared into the forest, not knowing where their friend had gone.


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // gore warning and description of wounds

_ “Yeah. They also told me to keep an eye out for Vinestar. She would also be nearby, she would apparently destroy the clans.”  _

_ “I’ll keep an eye for her, don’t worry.” _

Wasppaw sprinted through the forest, running down the steep inclined ground. Her whole body screamed in pain, begging for her to stop. She weaved past the pine trees, their strong scent wafting past her. It mingled with her fear scent and blood, almost intoxicating her mind. She breathed heavily, almost in-sync with her pawsteps. 

_ “You are a danger to this clan, I will not let that happen.”  _

She needed to run, get away from Rustthorn. She tried to kill her! As she placed each paw down; each  _ pawstep  _ was pain. The sound of insects buzzed around her head, she assumed they were insects. Maybe it was her blood pooling in her ears or the cries of the gathering behind her, she had no idea. It this moment, she didn't care. She needed to get away, far away from that cat. 

_ I need to get away from here, I can’t stay nearby that cat!  _ Her mind screamed, images of the brown she-cat striking into her head, just like a monster had hit her on the thunderpath. Wasppaw kept looking forwards, looking down into the deep abyss of the forest. Tingles of static and fuzz quickly began to enter her vision, lapping at the sides of her sight. Muddy splotches faded into her sight, hiding more and more of the world around her.  _No no no no do not fall ov-_  

Suddenly, her front paw snagged a root; claws unsheathed and nearly ripping out of her own foot. Her tired body collapsed over the root, flailing and rolling down the incline. Thorns and twigs snapped against her body, gashing and cutting her with each roll. She couldn’t help but give out a shocked cry, her head spinning with each movement. Rolling and rolling, the apprentice smacked against the soaked ground. Luckily, she stayed somewhat aware, her head did ache slightly though. 

Landing roughly on the mud, the soil splattered messily upon her fur, mixing with the claggy blood all over her fur. She rolled a few more times, a weak _meow_ squeezing out of her chest. Finally stopping, the apprentice laid still on the cold ground below her.

Slowly opening her eyes, she let out a pained hiss.  _ My ribs…  _ She thought, her chest slowly rising and falling before her. Her chest was completely soaked, but the dark night-sky hid the amount of blood or mud it made up.

Raising a shaky paw, the she-cat forced herself onto her paws. Her whole body shook with burning pain, like claws had raked through her body all over again. She could feel the droplets of rain start to collide with her skin, chilling her already tired body.  

“I need- I  _ need  _ to keep going.” She growled, her claws digging roughly into the mud. She was back in the moors, out of the forest. Her paws shakily took one step, then another. Wasppaw’s vision quickly blurred, causing the apprentice to slide onto her stomach once again. “ _Foxdung_ …” She meowed, her voice barely a whisper. The rain got stronger and stronger, now hitting the ground violently.

_ Vinestar… _

She could hear voices whisper around her, trickling into her ears like water. They were muffled, but slowly got clearer.

_ It’s her… It’s Vinestar… _

Soon, a single cat began to materialise before her. The tom was large, larger than any cat she had seen before. Stars glowed within his pelt, black and white fur glimmering in the moonlight. The tom began to walk over to the hurt she-cat, his blue eyes cold. Wasppaw could barely see her reflection inside them; she finally saw how battered she looked. Her face was coated in blood and mud, and her left eye swelled up in deep purple.  

“Who- Who are you?” Wasppaw hissed, her gold eyes staring up at him. She once again tried to lift her head, but she couldn’t. So, all she could do was stare up at the white tom.  _ Foxdung.  _

“My name is Buzzardflight, little cat. I’m sorry for what I must do.” Buzzardflight meowed, slowly unsheathing his claws before her. Behind the tom stood another shining cat, the round she-cat stood away, coldly watching the attack continue.  _ Why aren’t you helping me!? _

_ What? What is he doing!?  _ Wasppaw gasped, her chest quickly rising and falling in fear.  _ He’s going to kill me!  _ She tried to raise a paw, but her body failed to follow her.  _ I can’t move. _

He slowly raised his front paw, his claws shining in the moonlight. “It’s time to end this, Vinestar.”

A low rumble growled from behind him. Surprised, Buzzardflight turned his head around, slowly placing his paw down. “What is this?” He gasped, his voice raising slightly. Turning around, he quickly moved to the side. With a horrified gasp, the tom leapt down onto his haunches. “How are you here!?” He yowled. The other Starclan cat jolted backwards, quickly disappearing back to Starclan in fear.

_ It’s Vinestar! But, who then is that small she-cat? _

_ Did Buzzardflight lie to us? _

_ Who’s here?  _ Wasppaw tried to make her eyes focus once again. Slowly moving her gaze, she tried to look at the cat behind Buzzardflight. Behind him, a large tortoiseshell she-cat stood, her long fur rising with pure anger. “Get away from her.” The she-cat growled, her voice sharp and cold.

“Vinestar!” Wasppaw gasped. The old leader stood proudly before the starclan cat. The moors could be barely seen behind her, her pelt glowing red. The large she-cat crouched down, her massive paws raking into the ground.

“How did you do this? How were you reborn!?” Buzzardflight demanded, his voice straining with fear. “I wasn’t lying! Your reincarnation is  _ right there!”  _

Vinestar ignored the question. Erupting from the ground, the large she-cat tackled the black and white tom. Both cat struggled on the ground, yowls screeching from each of them. “I have no idea what you mean. I just became attached to her!” Vinestar growled, pinning Buzzardflight to the ground. Spittle flew from her mouth, her sharp teeth baring with each snarl. “She was in danger, somehow I was able to break back into the living world.” Smirking sadly, Vinestar stared at the large tom. “Unlike you, I can’t travel here whenever I want.”  

“You liar!” Buzzardflight cried out.

Growling out in anger, Vinestar removed her front paws from the tom; leaping above him. Her mouth snarled wildly, then the she-cat pounced down and clasped her strong jaws around the starclan cat’s throat. With a sharp jerk, a loud crunch rang throughout the clearing.

Buzzardflight struggled slightly, before a wave of blood washed out of his mouth. Twitching, the black and white tom stared at the she-cat, his eyes empty.  

Still holding the limp body, Vinestar heaved Buzzardflight to her side, treating him nothing more than a piece of prey. The body dropped limply, slowly fading away into nothingness. Staring down at the fading body, Vinestar glared with an unreadable expression, her dark eyes stared coldly at the dead Buzzardflight. Finally, he was completely gone.

“I’m sorry about that,” Vinestar meowed, walking over to Wasppaw. She slowly crouched down onto her paws, looking directly at the hurt she-cat. “I didn’t know they hated me so much to kill a apprentice.” She sighed. Wasppaw said nothing, but weakly looked up at the large cat. “I can’t do anything else, when you are safer i’ll speak to you again.” Vinestar softly purred, touching noses with Wasppaw. “Farewell.”

The she-cat turned around, starting to walk away. Her dark pelt filtered and started to fade. Unlike Buzzardflight, she seemed to control her disappearance. She was simply going back to the red beach, where she could only be met in Wasppaw’s dreams.

“Please… Don’t go.” Wasppaw weakly mewed. Her pelt burned and throbbed, and her paws ached like she had ran for days. Tiredness encompassing her, she slowly began to lose the strength to keep her eyes open.

“Wait, is that a cat?” Someone called out, their voice laced with worry.

Wasppaw couldn’t respond, her body was too tired. As she could feel someone bite onto her scruff, she slipped into dreamless slumber.


	16. Chapter 14

Pebblepaw sat within their camp, staring down at their paws. Clan life surrounded them, but the only thing they could think about was their friend, Wasppaw.  _ I should’ve helped,  _ they thought, raking their claws through the ground in frustration.  _ I can’t lose anyone else.  _ Batcrash was dead, his body resting under the soil. Wasppaw was missing, already seriously hurt. The memory of their mentor stung the apprentices heart, as if claws dragged through it.

“Pebblepaw, are you free?”

Pebblepaw raised their head at the voice, finding Eelwish walking over towards them. “What do you need?” Pebblepaw asked.

“I need to go to Brineclan territory to collect some seaweed, it would be good to get some other cats to help.” Eelwish explained, “Springlight is already coming.”

Pebblepaw thought for a moment,  _ that medicine cat will be there. Rustthorn.  _ Anger flickered through their paws, flexing them in frustration. “Sure, i’ll help.” They meowed quietly.

“Thanks! The more paws the better!” Eelwish chirped, swiftly running back towards the medicine den. Springlight joined the medicine cat, both congregating inside the herb-filled den.

Pebblepaw flicked their tail in frustration, before slowly getting onto their paws.  _ I just want to claw her ears of! Why did she have to attack Wasppaw?  _ Taking a deep breath, they trotted over to the patrol. “No, I need to stay calm.” They quietly meowed to themselves.

“Why  _ do  _ we need seaweed? Isn’t it just slimy and gross?” Springlight asked, their long silver pelt rippling with disgust. Eelwish lightly laughed at the question. “It’s full of nutrients and water, great for when cats can’t eat much when sick.” He explained. “Browndust also used to say that it was good for clearing the chests of cats with whitecough or greencough.” His eyes narrowed slightly, emotion clouding them as he spoke about his previous mentor.

“I’m ready.” Pebblepaw meowed, strolling into the medicine den. As they walked into the den, the crinkle of dried leaves sounded from under their paws. Curious, they carefully lifted their paw up. “What’s this?” They wondered.

“The leaves are there to help keep mud out of the den, helps with the recent rain we’ve had.” Eelwish said, flicking his tail to get the other two cats to follow him. “The Brineclan cats won’t bother us. As long as i’m here, they won’t attack medicine cats!” He meowed.

Trotting down the sandy incline, the three cats warily made their way onto the beach. The ocean lapped at the ground, shooting seaspray everywhere. Springlight curled up his nose, a disgruntled noise came out of his mouth. “Ugh, how do these cats live so close to the sea? It stinks of salt.” He groaned, flicking his tufted ears in annoyance. Pebblepaw hated to agree, but the distinct odor of salt was hard to ignore. “We’re nearly there. You’ll survive.” Eelwish dryly meowed. Pebblepaw couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“Sorry for intruding, we’ve come for some seaweed!” Eelwish called out, slowly walking into Brineclan’s camp. Cats turned their heads towards the three Hillclan cats, hesidently slinking back into their caves. Pebblepaw nervously trotted behind the black-tom, eyeing everyone within the camp. They turned their head to the cliffside, seeing what they assumed was the warrior’s den. Inside sat a large tortoiseshell she-cat, who they assumed was Wasppaw’s mother. Mapletooth was sulking in her nest, apathy clouding her tired eyes.

Sadness panged at Pebblepaw’s heart, feeling just as sorry as Mapletooth felt. They missed their friend  _ so much.  _ They heard rapid pawsteps behind them, turning their head they saw a white she-cat of similar age to them. At first she had a happy expression, but it quickly turned back into sadness. “Oh, sorry.” Gullpaw meowed, tracing her front paw in the sand. “I thought it might’ve been Wasppaw…” She sadly meowed, quickly walking away.

Pebblepaw sighed slowly, walking over to the medicine den. Eelwish and Springlight stood in the entrance, seemingly talking to someone. As they got closer, they could hear the raspy voice of Rustthorn.

“Why did you need to come here? Can’t you find it yourselves?” The old she-cat dryly meowed, hunched near the back of the cave. Eelwish poked his head in deeper, a tense expression covering his face. “I’ve explained this before, the best seaweed is near the coastline near your camp. It would be rude for me to trespass without asking your clan.” He calmly meowed. Springlight nodded, the silver tom stood next to the black medicine cat.

“Fine. Just make it quick.” Rustthorn growled, flicking her matted tail out to the two Hillclan cats.

“Thank you, we’ll be gone soon.” Eelwish meowed. “Pebblepaw, stay here.” He explained, turning back out to the camp. Pebblepaw nodded slowly, looking over to the short-snouted she-cat.

Waiting of Eelwish and Springlight to leave, Pebblepaw sat down near the entrance of the medicine den. Compared to Eelwish’s den, this was much more random; strange herbs sprawled out everywhere. They had no idea how Rustthorn knew where to look for her medicine.

“It’s a surprise to find you here, Sandstar.” Rustthorn meowed, looking over to the small apprentice. Her face was unreadable.

“Don’t call me that. I’m Pebblepaw.” Pebblepaw quietly corrected her, their fur fluffing up instinctively. “Why did you attack Wasppaw? How can Elmstar still let you be a medicine cat after that?!” They asked.

“Starclan speaks to me often, you know. They told me about the two apprentices would be reborn from the past leaders. Grassflurry told me to protect my own clan, so that’s what I did.” She dryly stated. “To answer your other question, there isn’t anyone else to care for the Clan, getting rid of me would be foolish. Elmstar knows that.”  

“That makes no sense! Why did you try to kill her?”

Rustthorn laughed slightly, her whole body shook. She looked straight into Pebblepaw’s eyes. A small smirk grew on her face, revealing her sharp yellow teeth. “Isn’t it obvious? Wasppaw  _ is  _ Vinestar.” She growled. “I lived through her leadership, I can’t let it happen again.”

Pebblepaw dug their claws into the sand underneath them. “You don’t know if Wasppaw will end up like her! She’s my friend, she wouldn’t hurt anyone!” They cried out.

Rustthorn grinned slightly, closing her eyes. “How strange, the two cats who killed each other becoming  _ friends.”  _ Standing up, the large brown she-cat walked over to the cream-coloured cat. “I’d rather kill a cat who could destroy the clans rather than wait to see if it could happen. You would understand, if you experienced her leadership.” She growled. Barging her way past Pebblepaw, the old medicine cat walked out of the medicine den. 

Quickly turning around, Pebblepaw cried out to the she-cat. “She’s a good cat! I know she wouldn’t hurt the clans!”

Still walking away, Rustthorn growled out to Pebblepaw. “She ran away from us. Whether she comes back or not is her decision.”


	17. Chapter 15

Wasppaw’s ears twitched at the soft sound of something moving, light scratching noises slowly getting louder and louder. She slowly cracked open her eyes, the blinding sunlight causing the small she-cat to wince.  _ What..? What is going on?  _ Her vision slowly clearing, she found herself sprawled out on dry hay, itching against her flank.  

She was inside a barn, the dry wooden walls filtered light inside the den. Large stacks of hay lined the walls, rising much taller than the small she-cat. Before stood two large open doors, giving even more sunlight. Outside stood some large birds, all cooing and pecking the ground. Their white feathers glowed in the sunshine.  

Slowly rising to her paws, Wasppaw felt a twinge of pain from her stomach. Looking down, she found large clumps of cobwebs on her wounds. “Who did this?” She quietly wondered. With a sway, she quickly fell back onto her stomach.  

“Oh! How are you feelin’?” A curious mew called out from outside. Wasppaw tiredly raised her head to the doors, soon finding a scruffy grey she-cat, holding a pigeon on her jaws almost as large as herself. The skinny she-cat trotted over towards Wasppaw, placing the plump bird next to her nest. “You must be starvin’!” She meowed happily.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Wasppaw groaned, dropping her head back onto the hay.  _ My stomach still hurts. _

“Be careful! You weren’t in the best state when I found you, been sleeping for quite a while!” She chirped, sitting down next to the tired Wasppaw. “My name’s Jinny, this is my barn. Eat something!” Jinny meowed, edging the pigeon closer towards Wasppaw. "You weren't exactly coherent before and that rain did a number on ya, that fever's gone though."  

Leaning forwards, the small she-cat took a small bite. “Thanks. You talk a lot.” She quietly mewed. “What are those white birds outside?” She asked.

Jinny laughed loudly, her skinny tail flickering. “Those? They’re chicken!” Looking over towards Wasppaw, she smirked slightly. “Don’t they teach ya that in your Clans?”

_ Oh. The Clans.  _ Wasppaw tucked her paws under her chest, grumbling quietly. “I’m not going back.” She growled. She look at the wooden walls around her, watching the flecks of dust floating around in the sunlight. “I don’t need them.”

“Did the Clan cats do this to you? What a shame, they’re too rough, I think.” Jinny meowed listlessly, quickly rising to her paws. “I’ll just get some wet hay for you, I bet you’re gaspin’!” She insisted, trotting back outside. 

Sighing, Wasppaw lied back onto her side. “I can’t go back, not yet.” She whispered, flexing her paws in frustration. “Hey, Jinny!” She called out.

“Yeah?” They grey she-cat poked her head through the doorway. She was holding a large clump of yellow straw in her mouth, water dripped from her jaws, splattering out onto the dry soil.

“Can I stay here, for a while?” She asked, looking up at the older cat.

“Sure, as long as you pull your weight once you feel better!” Jinny meowed, running back into the barn. She dropped the moss next to Wasppaw, before jumping onto the stacks of hay nearby. She sat down, resting her head on the edge of hay. “What do you mean?” Wasppaw asked, confused.

“Well, my housefolk put me here to catch any rats that try to eat our corn! I’m sure they won’t notice you here for a little while.” She insured, her whiskers twitching. “It will be nice to have another cat here again.”

“I see.” Wasppaw meowed. “Who used to live here with you then?”

Jinny spread her paws over the hay, flexing her claws as she spoke. “I used to live with another cat, his name was Kennedy. He left a while ago, talking about living with the Clan cats. I don’t understand it honestly, my life’s simple and y'all seem to get constantly hurt.” She said, looking down at the apprentice. “Why  _ are  _ you so hurt?”

“Another cat attacked me, she fought that I was going to hurt the Clans.” Wasppaw softly explained, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Flicking her tail, she tried to cover her face with it. “They’re far to violent, who would attack such a young cat. Far too violent.” Jinny muttered, shaking her head slightly. “Stay for as long as you need.”

“Thanks.” Wasppaw weakly mewed, feeling tiredness wash over her again. Slowly closing her eyes again, she could hear the quiet purring of Jinny, who watched guard over the young she-cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasppaw is back! She wasn't dead, I wouldn't do that!


	18. Chapter 16

Pebblepaw strolled back into Hillclan with Eelwish and Springlight, all three holding large strands of seaweed in their jaws. It was salty and made their nose twitch, but they were nearly back to the medicine den. The camp glowed shades of orange as the sun began to set, casting large shadows from the ruins. 

“Blegh! That seaweed was disgusting.” Complained Springlight, shaking his silver pelt in frustration. He roughly spat out the seaweed onto the floor of the den, along with Eelwish and Pebblepaw’s seaweed. “I’m going to need a ton of fresh-kill to remove that taste!” He groaned, walking away from the den.

“Thank you for helping me today.” Eelwish meowed, looking over to Pebblepaw. “At least you didn’t complain as much as Springlight did!” Pebblepaw smiled slightly, looking over the black tom. “It’s getting dark, you should make your way to your den soon.” He meowed.

Pebblepaw nodded, before swiftly leaving the medicine den.  _ I need to ask him. I want to be a medicine cat.  _ Walking over to the apprentices den, their heart sank slightly.  _ I need to ask him before I get assigned to another mentor.  _ Quietly trotting past Thornpaw and Whiskerpaw, they cream-coloured cat moved over to their nest.

_ I’ll ask him in the morning.  _ They decided.

“Don’t do this.” A scared voice called out.

Pebblepaw blinked, before opening their eyes again. Before them was Grassflurry, who looked more scared than usual. Her round body jittered nervously and her small tail flicked constantly. “Don’t do this, listen do me.” She begged.

Pebblepaw stepped backwards, flattening their ears in confusion. “What do you mean?” They asked. They found themselves in the familiar clearing once again, deep within starclan’s hunting grounds.

“You can’t become a medicine cat!” She cried out, her voice straining in fear. “That’s not what Starclan wants!” Her round paws trembled, pathetically trying to hold onto the ground underneath her. “Please, just do what i’m telling you.”

“I can’t be leader, I know i’d be a terrible one. For the best of my Clan, I want to be a medicine cat!” Pebblepaw meowed, finally feeling brave enough to stand up for themselves. “Why are you so obsessed with Sandstar? I’m not them!”

Grassflurry sunk down, her face crumpling with grief. “I can’t do this alone.” She meowed quietly.

“Where is Buzzardflight?” Pebblepaw asked, slowly walking towards the plump she-cat. At the sound of his name, Grassflurry jolted suddenly. “He’s gone. Vinestar killed him.” She sadly meowed. “I can’t do this alone.” She repeated.

Pebblepaw stopped in their tracks. “He’s gone?” They gasped.  _ How did she kill him? Wasppaw would never kill someone!  _ “What did he do?” Pebblepaw demanded, their legs trembling with anger. “What did he do to Wasppaw!?” They cried out.

“We needed to stop Vinestar. Buzzardflight decided that killing her reincarnation would solve the problem. After Rustthorn failed, he decided to do it himself.” She breathlessly meowed, eyes wide and scared. “But, somehow her spirit killed him.”

“Is Wasppaw still alive!?” Pebblepaw growled, staring at the starclan she-cat. Without saying anything, she just nodded. Turning her head, the medicine cat clenched her jaw tightly.  

Sighing with relief, Pebblepaw turned away from Grassflurry. “I won’t listen to you. Wasppaw is my friend, I won’t believe the cats who tried to kill her.” They calmly stated. Grassflurry wrinkled her muzzle and she just kept staring at the ground. “You will regret this.” Grassflurry meowed sharply, her lips curling into a snarl. “You fate is already sealed. Wasppaw won’t be the last one hurt before you come to your senses.”  

Pebblepaw woke up with a jolt. Looking around, they could see cats starting to get up and start working. Ravenstar stood at the Ruinrock, talking with a few other warriors. As they looked around the camp, they finally spotted Eelwish poking his head out of the medicine den.

Quickly rising up onto their paws, Pebblepaw sprinted across the camp, dodging the cats around them. Finally skidding next to the den, Pebblepaw poked their head into the medicine cat den. Surprising the black tom, they walked inside.

“Good morning Pebblepaw, what do you need?” Eelwish meowed, looking around his den. He didn’t turn his head, but the flicker of his ears showed curiosity.  

Pebblepaw could finally notice how dry their mouth was, how fast their heart was beating. Swallowing down their fear, Pebblepaw meowed at Eelwish. “So, how- how is being a Medicine cat going?” They stammered slightly. Fumbling the leaves on the ground with their front paw, Pebblepaw looked over to the black tom. “Busy, the usual. But not bad. Why? Eelwish purred, finally turning to the cream-coloured cat. “Have you been assigned a new mentor yet?”

Jolting slightly, Pebblepaw could feel the blood draining from their head. “I was wondering about that actually. would you take me on as your apprentice?”   

The black tom widened his eyes in surprise, a slight purr of excitement rumbling in his chest. "Ah, well come inside." 


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // blood warning
> 
> >:3c

The red ocean lapped at Wasppaw’s legs. Thick and sour, it clung onto every hair of her pelt. She stood in the waves, watching them collide with her paws. Sighing deeply, she turned her head back to the blood soaked beach behind ber.  _ She’s here. I know it.  _ Taking a deep breath, the she-cat turned her gaze to the nearby beach. The sand was still red, damp and claggy. The strong scent of metal and blood seemingly oozed from each grain.  __

Ripping her paws from the bloody Ocean, Wasppaw slowly walked back to the shore. Her tail dragged limply through the blood, staining it deep red. The cold liquid sank deeply into her, chilling her bones and muscles. Forcing her voice to work, Wasppaw looked over to the beach, now reaching her paws. “I know you’re here, please show yourself.” She quietly meowed.

Vinestar soon showed herself, cautiously revealing herself from behind the patches of rocks near the cliffs. She slowly walked over towards Wasppaw, her face soft with affection. “How are you feeling? Better I hope.” She meowed. Despite the friendly expression she held, her voice panged with nervousness. The edges of her lips twitched as she spoke, trembling slightly. Reaching a large paw out, Vinestar tried to touch the shoulder of the smaller she-cat.

Wasppaw flinched slightly, stepping back from the large she-cat. She narrowed her eyes, looking up at Vinestar. “Stay back.” She demanded. Her claws sunk slightly into the sand below, grounding the she-cat slightly. Narrowing her brow, Wasppaw glared at the large she-cat.

Vinestar stopped, her eyes widening with surprise. Her tail drooped, wrapping around her hind legs. “Are- Are you scared of me?” She asked, almost sounding offended. Her eyes flickered, trying to find some sense of understanding in Wasppaw.

Wasppaw looked away, not wanting to make eye-contact. “I saw you kill a cat, how am I supposed to react?” She explained, her voice flat. “I don’t know how to react to that.”  

“He was going to kill you, I protected you!” Vinestar insisted, placing a paw forward. “You were going to get killed!”

“I know that!” Wasppaw hissed, her pelt rippling. “He thought that I was going to destroy the clans. Like you almost did.” Her voice turned sharp at the end, laced with bitter annoyance. “I’ve been hurt, attacked and nearly killed because of something that had nothing to do with me.”  

Vinestar jerked back, baring her fangs; the she-cat swiped at the ground in frustration. “They deserved it, they killed my apprentice.” She hissed. “I thought you would agree with me! Hillclan and your own clan have failed you!”

Wasppaw sighed, finally walking over towards Vinestar. Placing her tail on the large she-cats back, Wasppaw rested her head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I really am. I understand your pain, it must’ve hurt so badly.” Swallowing heavily, Vinestar leaned her head onto Wasppaw. “But I still have loyalties to my Clan, and also to Pebblepaw.” Wasppaw softly meowed. Feeling a sudden jolt, Wasppaw moved her head and looked up at the spirit.

Vinestar was shaking slightly, her face contorting in pain. “I just miss Yarrowpaw so much… I just want to see him again.” She quietly mewed, her voice straining. Pity striked at Wasppaw’s heart, it didn’t excuse what Vinestar had done but it gave insight into her desperation. Wasppaw was the nearest thing to a apprentice, Vinestar couldn’t bear lose anyone else.   

Wasppaw stood back, looking at the distressed she-cat. Empathy panged at her heart, making her pity her even more. She could feel herself start to wake up, but she continued to stare at Vinestar. “I will help you.” She meowed, watching everything around her fade away. “I will bring you to peace.”

“You’re looking better today, why don’t you go hunting with me?” Asked Jinny, as she walked into the barn in the morning. Her pelt was scruffy and unhinged, dark-silver and grey. Her white dappled paws lightly padded next to Wasppaw, who was cleaning her paws in her nest. “Sure.” She meowed, not really listening.  _ Was I too harsh on Vinestar?  _ She wondered.

“We’ll stay near the farm, I think the forest border will be good.” Jinny meowed, licking her chest quickly. She flicked her scrawny tail, before trotting out of the barn. “Follow me!”

Wasppaw nodded, quickly running behind the grey she-cat. Her shoulders still ached, but she felt much better than before. Finally stretching out her paws, she began to sprint down the field joining the Barn. The chickens roosting outside squawked in surprise, scrambling out of the way of the quick she-cat.

“Someone’s feeling better!” Jinny called out, also breaking out into a sprint. “We need to slow down when we get near the forest, we don’t want to startle the Boars!” Jinny meowed, her ears turning towards the trees in the distance. “Boars? I think I know where you mean.” Wasppaw huffed, “I went hunting there not long ago.”

“They were introduced here not long ago, twolegs arrived with them in their monsters. They left them near the forest.” Jinny meowed, turning her head towards Wasppaw. “I’ll never understand twolegs.” Wasppaw sighed.

“Well, I do like my housefolk but they rarely bother me. I really don’t like going to their nests, the barn is perfect for me!” Boasted Jinny, puffing out her chest slightly.

Wasppaw laughed lightly, flicking her tail at the other she-cat. “I still can’t believe that you’re a kittypet! You look nothing like one!”

“Oi! I still have to catch my own food, I just get the barn as somewhere to live.” Jinny meowed, almost offended.  

No sooner than Jinny had said that, Wasppaw got hit by the same strange scent from last time, almost wafting out of the forest. “I think we’re nearly here.” She meowed lowly. “Lets slow down, be careful.” Jinny replied, her voice suddenly hushed.

The two she-cats slowed down to a halt. Jinny lifted her head slightly, sniffing the air deeply. She closed her eyes in thought, before dropping down onto her paws. “Wait. That’s fear scent.” She quietly hissed.

Wasppaw nodded, also reaching out to smell it. It was strong, full of fear and anger. “That’s not from the boars.” She mewed. “We need to check it out.” Jinny growled, her skinny tail lashing in the air.

Both cats pushed their head through the bushes, thorns and leaves snapping against their pelts. As they trotted through the undergrowth, a quiet mew could be barely heard. Wasppaw tensed up.  _ I remember that voice.  _ Baring her claws, she suddenly sprang out in a sprint. “Gullpaw!” She cried out.

“Be careful!” Jinny hissed, “You’re going to ge-” She stopped in her tracks. In the boar clearing laid a small white figure, sprawled out on the dusty floor. Deep hoofprints stamped all around the small cat, who was barely breathing.

“What happened!? Are you alright?” Wasppaw meowed, running over towards her friend. As she got closer, she noticed how hurt Gullpaw was. Her fur was tangled with mud, flattened against the ground. Her tail laid limply on the ground, kinked and broken. Her paws spread out, her hindleg showing white bone. “Wasppaw, you’re alive.” Gullpaw quietly mewed, opening her eyes. “I was looking for you.” Her fur was so  _ dirty,  _ Gullpaw hated her pelt being unkempt, she was always cleaning it. But now, she seemed to not even notice.

Wasppaw crouched down near the white she-cat, pressing her face into her long pelt. “You mousebrain.” She softly whimpered. “What happened?” She asked again.

“Those large pigs. I scared them and they-  _ they  _ trampled me.” Gullpaw groaned, closing her eyes again. “They ran in the direction of the clans.”

_ Oh Gullpaw…  _ Wasppaw nuzzled her friend, trying to smell her pelt again. “Take it easy. You’re going to be ok.” She whispered.

Suddenly coughing, the white she-cat vomited thick blood from her lungs. “My fur, on my head. It’s really dirty, please- could you help tease it out?”

Wasppaw choked a sob, her paws shaking uncontrollably. “I will.”

Reaching over the white she-cat’s head, she looked at the matted curl on her forehead. Taking large raspy licks, Wasppaw carefully cleaned her friends head. Finally lifting her head, large tears ran down her cheeks. Gullpaw looked out vacantly, her eyes clouding up. “I’m scared, I don’t want to die.” She mewed, scared and vulnerable. Wasppaw finally broke, crying loud tears. “I’m here.” She sobbed.

There wasn’t any response. Wasppaw looked down at Gullpaw, almost holding her breath. The small white she-cat was still, her eyes half-lidded.

 

Jinny slowly walked up to Wasppaw, who sat over Gullpaw’s body. She sighed deeply, wrapping her tail around the tortoiseshell. “We need to go. Those boars are heading towards the clans,  _ your  _ family.” She firmly said. “I know.” Wasppaw meowed, her voice was shaky and sharp. Her golden eyes grew dull with sharp anger and pain. “I know.” She repeated. 

“We’ll come back for her.”

 


	20. Chapter 18

Pebblepaw sat next to Eelwish, their new _mentor._ He was talking about something related to herbs, and Pebblepaw couldn’t help but purr a little. _Batcrash would be proud of me_ , they thought. Placing a small paw onto the herb storage, they looked over towards Eelwish.

“I know you’ve only been my apprentice for the last few days, but I think you’re already improving well! I’ll need to take you to the moonstone soon.” Eelwish meowed, placing some small herbs inside a leaf. He leant down at the pile and neatly wrapped the herbs up. “I’m making some travelling herbs for Ravenstar, do you think you can copy me?” He asked.

Pebblepaw narrowed their brow in thought. “Let’s see.” They meowed hesidently. “First, we need something to keep cats strong.” Eelwish hinted. His black tail flickered in amusement.

Pebblepaw didn’t say anything for a few moments, before placing a paw on a pile of large, long leaves. “I think Sorrel is good for that!” They meowed. Waiting for a answer, they looked up at Eelwish.

 “That’s right. Well done!” Eelwish beamed. “Now, what else do we use?”

Pebblepaw flicked their whiskers in frustration. “I’m not sure.” They admitted.

Eelwish laughed lightly, “That’s relieving! I can’t teach you if you’d already know everything.” Eelwish nudged his apprentice lightly. “You can use Chamomile.”

Pebblepaw nodded in agreement. “I underst-” They were cut off by the erupt yowling coming from outside. Eelwish leapt up and turned towards the entrance. “What’s going on?” He wondered. Pebblepaw nodded in agreement. “Let’s have a look.” They quietly replied.

Both medicine cats walked into the middle of the camp. Others joined them, all curious at the sudden noise. Pebblepaw narrowed their eyes in confusion, before spotting the large tortoiseshell she-cat in the entrance of the clan. “Mapletooth?” They muttered. The large she-cat’s fur was puffed out and sticking on ends. Her whole body heaved as she breathed, completely out of breath. A large gash ripped down her flank, which oozed slightly. The large she-cat gazed around the camp nervously, her eyes flickering frantically. “Please you need to help us!” She cried out. Mapletooth turned her head to the side, seeing the large ginger tom walk to her. 

“Why are you here?” Ravenstar meowed, narrowing his eyes in confusion. He lashed his large tail in warning. "There better be a good reason for this." Though the old tom acted harsh, Ravenstar softened his eyes when he looked at the scared she-cat. 

Mapletooth took a deep breath, before speaking again. “Boars have invaded Brineclan, attacking our cats.” She huffed. The large she-cat stumbled slightly, before dropping onto her paws in exhaustion. “We need help.” Pebblepaw ran over towards Mapletooth, giving a supporting shoulder for the tired cat. “Lean on me.” They muttered. “Thank… you.” She quietly answered. "We'll help you, don't worry. You need to rest." Pebblepaw whispered to the older cat. Mapletooth didn't say anything, but she nodded in relief. 

Ravenstar walked over to the Ruinrock, quickly jumping to the peak of the broken wall. “Everyone! Those who are ready make your way to Brineclan! Eelwish, prepare some medical supplies!” He called out. Eelwish nodded quickly, turning back towards his medicine den. Pebblepaw turned around, before suddenly hearing a voice calling for them. _You must fight! Complete your destiny!_ The high-pitched voice called out. Pebblepaw gritted their teeth in frustration. “Stop it, Grassflurry.” They whispered. “I won’t listen to you. Not anymore.”

 _Starclan has decided, you must become a warrior,_ Grassflurry called out, her voice shaking in annoyance. _You can’t ignore us!_

“If you want me to help my clan, then let me become a medicine cat!” Pebblepaw growled, continuing to walk towards Eelwish. “Don’t even think about interfering at the moonstone.”

Eelwish began grabbing an assortment of herbs from his storage, his eyes flickering all around the den. When he noticed Pebblepaw walking inside, he spat out the herbs and looked at his apprentice. “Time for some paws-on learning! Grab some cobweb and goldenrod, then come with me!” He meowed, almost excited. Pebblepaw nodded, nearly feeling the same excitement as their mentor. _Is this what being a medicine cat is like?_ The mix of fear and excitement flowed throughout the medicine apprentice, causing their paws to twinge in anticipation. Trotting over to their mentor, Pebblepaw started to collect the needed herbs.  _I don't care what Grassflurry_ _thinks_ , _this is perfect for me._

“Rustthorn should let us use her supplies when we arrive, so we should only take a small amount of herbs with us.” Eelwish meowed, his voice muffled by the herbs in his mouth. Pebblepaw nodded, also holding herbs and leaves in their jaws. Both medicine cats ran out of their den, following the patrol of Hillclan cats leaving the camp. Bearberry lead the patrol, Sagemist and Celestestorm behind the brown she-cat. Pebblepaw and Eelwish stayed in the middle of the group, protected from all around them. Springlight and Beetlesting ran behind them. Bursting out into the grassy fields, the group of cats followed the pathway to the cliff-side. The sky above was clear, bright sunlight beaming down onto the distant ocean. The shrieks of gulls echoed from above, who circled the cats below.   

 _My legs feel like they’re going to fall off!_ Pebblepaw thought, running across the moors.

“Well, I didn’t think i’d be coming back to the beach so soon!” Springlight groaned, his voice calling across the group. “Stop complaining and keep running.” Celestestorm joked, a small smile curling up her face. The grey tom gawked in surprise, before puffing his chest out in annoyance. 

“We all know you’re acting tough because Pebblepaw is here!” Bearberry laughed, her large paws pounding against the floor. "And what's wrong with that? I want to make a good impression on them!" Celestestorm retorted. "So, when will the rest be arriving?" Sagemist called out from ahead. "Curlflash took the other apprentices on a hunting patrol, when they come back they'll go straight to Brineclan." Beetlesting explained. 

Pebblepaw sighed a breath of relief, _Everyone is staying calm,_ they thought. _We’re nearly there._ The unmistakable stench of salt hit their nostrils, causing the apprentice to cringe slightly.

“I told you it smelled horrible!” Springlight meowed, pouncing onto the rocky incline. “You were not exaggerating.” Beetlesting groaned, shaking her head.

Soon enough, another scent appeared in the air. It was strong, musky and almost smelt like dirt. It also mixed with another scent, unmistakably fear scent.

Bearberry skidded onto the sand, her large paws sinking slightly. The rest of the patrol joined her, landing onto the beach behind her. “Stay on guard.” She hesitantly meowed. The other cats nodded, before running down the beach. The fear scent got even stronger, engulfing the whole beach. The faint sound of cats yelling got louder and louder, along with the freakish squealing of the boars.


	21. Chapter 19

“We’re nearly at my clan. Can you fight?” Wasppaw huffed, running next to Jinny. The grey she-cat nodded, her green eyes flaring in the sunlight. “I can fight.” She meowed. The two she-cats ran through the forest, nearly making it to the cliff-side. Wasppaw kept staring at the trees before her, guilt raking through her chest.  _ I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you,  _ she thought, leaping over rocks and roots.  _ Oh Gullpaw.  _

Both cats burst out of the forest, onto the moors. The ocean stretched out before them, cut off by the cliffs. “Where is your clan?” Jinny panted, her fur ruffling as she breathed.

Wasppaw flicked her tail to the rocky path nearby, “Just on the beach. Follow me.” She meowed. Both she-cats sprinted down the path, their ears flickering to the yowling coming from the distance. “We need to hurry.” Wasppaw wheezed, skidding onto the sand.

The noise got louder and louder as they ran down the beach, finally getting to Camp. The stench of boars was everywhere and the whole camp was full of fighting. At least five boars stood in the beach, nearly twice as large as the cats. Blood stained the sand, and patches of fur laid all around the camp.

“It’s Wasppaw!” A voice cried out, and a few cats ran over to the two she-cats. “You’re alive!” gasped Breezestream, bumping heads with his apprentice. The grey tom had almost half of his left ear torn, blood trickling down his face. “Who is that?” He warily meowed, looking over towards Jinny. The other Brineclan cats started to growl at the kittypet, slowly walking towards her. Jinny flattened her ears against her head, her eyes narrowing slightly.  

“She’s here to help! She can fight just as well as everyone else.” Wasppaw blurted out, running over towards Jinny. The grey she-cat nodded, unsheathing her claws. “Let me at ‘em!” Jinny purred, a large smile flashing on her face. The sleek she-cat lashed her tail into the air, clearly excited. 

A loud squeal blurted behind the group of cats, causing the cats to spread out in fear. A large boar came barrelling towards them, thick strands of saliva clinging to its massive tusks. Jinny leapt to the side of the massive creature, her fur sticking out on her pelt. A low growl rumbled from her chest, before pouncing onto the right flank of the pig.

Wasppaw skidded away from the creature, running deeper into the camp. She could see Elmstar swiping at a smaller boar, blood spraying from his claws. The boar cried out, lunging forwards with sharp tusks. The Brineclan leader crouched down in fear, before getting pushed away by Springlight. The grey tom barely got out of the way, the boar narrowly missing the cat. Colliding into the Oceanrock, the boar cried out before scurrying away.  

“Springlight? He’s a Hillclan cat.” Wasppaw gasped, eyes widening with shock.  _ If Hillclan cats are here, that means-,  _ Wasppaw sprinted towards the medicine cat den, sand spraying out with each pawstep. “Pebblepaw!” She cried out, spotting the cream-coloured cat in the den.

“You’re alright!” Pebblepaw cried out, looking over to the she-cat. They bumped heads, but Pebblepaw quickly looked back at Creeksplash, who laid down before them. Placing a patch of cobweb onto his shoulder, the medicine cat apprentice sighed deeply. “Stay still!” They muttered at the brown tom, who groaned in reply.

“You’ve become a medicine cat!” Wasppaw meowed. She felt so proud for her friend, who finally seemed to find something  _ perfect  _ for them. “I need to go, take care.” Wasppaw panted, before running back outside. “Good luck!” Pebblepaw cried out.

Jinny was flung off the large boar, skidding across the beach. “Get away from them!” She growled, placing herself in front of the Nursery. “Stay away from the kits!” She repeated, her tail puffing out in anger. Quailback curled up at the back of the cave, curling her brown tail around Pinekit and Thawkit. Mottleberry sat next to her, placing a careful paw on her swollen belly. Both Queens looked out of the entrance, their eyes wide with fear. Jinny pounced again, leaping onto the large beasts muzzle. Wrapping around the boar’s snout, she raked a sharp paw down its face. “Leave them alone, you mangy pig!”

Wasppaw ran over towards the Oceanrock, scrambling onto the base. She looked across the camp, trying to find somewhere to go. Icesun stood nearby, his white pelt rippling with anger. Blood smeared down his back, dripping down into the ocean. He panted deeply, but continued to growl, running towards one of the boars. He leaped at the pig, his hind legs scraping at the boars thick skin. Wasppaw bunched her muscles, swiftly leaping onto the boars back. Her old wounds cried out in pain, but the she-cat tried her best to ignore them. “What are you doing here!?” Growled Icesun, clinging tightly onto the side of the beast. Wasppaw crawled up the spine of the boar, sinking her teeth into the base of its head. Blood seeped out of the skin, coating Wasppaw’s muzzle. “I’m trying to help!” She wheezed.

The boar cried out in confusion, leaping and bucking. It desperately tried to get both cats off its back. Wasppaw clung on tightly, sinking her claws ever deeper. “Jump off!” Another voice cried out, causing Wasppaw to open her eyes in surprise. Icesun rolled off the large boar, a slight wheeze bursting out of him. Wasppaw let go, briefly flying through the air. The she-cat landed roughly on the ground, her wounds aching. The boar continued to flail, crashing into the Oceanrock. The boar tipped over, sprawled out in the sand, the ocean lapping at its body.

“Wasppaw?” The voice called out again. The she-cat scrambled to her paws, looking over to the voice. Beakpaw crouched nearby, his cream-brown pelt fluffing in shock. He panted heavily, his eyes tired.  _ Beakpaw…  _ Wasppaw nodded at the tom, her chest heaving with each breath. “That’s one down.” She wheezed, looking at the mound lying in the sea. "You're alive, thank Starclan...!" He spluttered, spitting out dry blood from is mouth. "Sorry, for worrying you." Wasppaw sighed with tired relief. 

Turning around to the cliff-side, the two apprentices rushed over to the Nursery. A loud cry shot out of the entrance, followed by the freakish squeal of the boars. Skidding into the sand, Wasppaw looked up to the the massive body of the boar, bucking and twisting onto its hind legs. Another cry came out, before the swine tipped down onto its back. On the soft underbelly of the pig, Jinny clung tightly onto its stomach. Raking her claws onto its belly, the grey she-cat screeched in anger. "Leave this kits alone!" She demanded. The boar wriggled slightly, swinging its large head. Smacking its head into her side, the grey she-cat was flung away from the large beast. Rolling over the sand, Jinny quickly got up, nursing a gash down her cheek. Before she was able to run back to the beast, she stopped in surprise.  

The nearby boars stopped in their place, their black eyes blinking at the body near the Oceanrock. They seemed to stop for a moment, looking at their fallen brethren. The cats waited, holding their breaths in fear.

The largest boar growled deeply, before turning its head towards the entrance of the camp. With uneven steps, it barrelled out of the camp, blood dripping into the sand. Three other boars turned, following the largest one out onto the beach. The final one turned its massive head, but quickly looked down at the ground before it. A loud squeal came out of it, soon led by a frightened yowl. It came from a cat.

Wasppaw began to run over, her legs aching with each step. She tried to see who was being attached, but the large legs of the boar muffled her vision. As she got closer, a deep raspy voice called out from behind the boar.

“G-Get away from me!” The deep voice cried out.

Wasppaw skidded through the sand, doubt clouding her mind.  _ Rustthorn.  _ The old she-cat stood couched before the large pig, her silver eyes wide in fear. She tried to swipe a paw at the creature, but her muscles were too old to fight back. The old medicine cat hissed, backed up against the cliffside wall. Wasppaw stood nearby, confusion flickering through her thoughts. “I need to help her.” She whimpered, suddenly as scared as a kit.  _ Leave her, she tried to kill you.  _ A voice called out. It felt like Vinestar’s voice rang around the apprentice, her breath hitting against Wasppaw’s ears. “A warrior doesn’t leave a cat to die.” She panted, her claw itching to pounce.  _ She failed you,  _ Vinestar hissed.

“I’m sorry.” Wasppaw muttered, pouncing at the large boar. She cried out, feeling her claws scrape at the pig’s flank. The swine squealed out in pain, backing away from Rustthorn. The boar tried to shake the apprentice off its back, but Wasppaw dug her claws in deeper, wrapping her tail around the beast.

“Leave my clan, foxdung!” Wasppaw cried out, finally letting go of the boar. The she-cat landed on the sand with a yelp, but she shakily leapt to her paws, watching the final boar run out of the camp. Taking a shaky breath, she looked over towards Rustthorn.

The old she-cat widened her eyes in shock. Her fur stuck out in shock, but she quickly tried to flatten her pelt, wrapping her tail around her body. “Thank you.” She growled, meekly walking away. Wasppaw sighed lightly, feeling less scared of the old medicine cat.

“Don’t come back!” Cried out Jinny, who spat at the last boar whilst it ran. Her skinny tail puffed out slightly, sticking up into the air.

Eelwish and Pebblepaw slowly walked out the medicine den, nervously looking around the camp. “There’s no serious casualties, thank starclan.” Eelwish meowed, relief flooding his voice. Pebblepaw nodded, looking over towards Wasppaw.

Wasppaw gulped hard, her paws shaking slightly. Sighing deeply, the small apprentice walked over towards Elmstar. Confused, the leader raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” He asked. “I need to tell something to the clan.” She meowed, greif covering her pelt.

Jinny backed away slightly, flattening her fur. “I must go, thank you for letting me help.” She politely meowed. Elmstar looked over towards the she-cat, “Why don’t you join my clan?” Shaking her head, the she-cat smiled sweetly. “I appreciate the offer, but the barn is my home.” 

“I understand. Just know you will always have a home in Brineclan.” Elmstar stated. Looking over towards Wasppaw, the leader nodded slightly. “What did you have to say, Wasppaw?”

Sighing deeply, Wasppaw scrambled up the Oceanrock. Feeling like all eyes were on her, the she-cat looked downwards. “There was one fatality. I found Gullpaw. She...she was trampled by the boars near Jinny’s farm.” She meowed, her voice shaking with rekindled grief.

A shrill cry came from the crowd. Beakpaw burst from the group, his eyes wide in shock. “What do you mean!?” He cried, his paws shaking in grief. Another cat walked over to the sobbing tom. The fluffy ginger she-cat wrapped her tail around her son, holding him tightly. Her shoulders shook, and her blue eyes clouded over in shock. Doestone carefully began to lick his fur, protecting her remaining child. Icesun soon joined them, the large white-tom silent with shock and grief. All three cats curled together, supporting each other.

Wasppaw leapt down from the rock, her eyes once again filling with tears. She choked a violent sob, before turning towards Elmstar. “Can you show us where she is?” He quietly asked. “Yeah. Please give her a good burial.” Wasppaw whispered, her voice hushed and soft.


	22. Epilogue

Wasppaw looked up at the Oceanrock, feeling excitement bubble from within her chest. Elmstar stood at the tip of the moss-covered stone looking down at the two apprentices standing before him. “It has been six moons since these two cats became apprentices-”

Wasppaw flinched slightly at the mention of her apprenticeship, gazing over towards Beakpaw. The cream-coloured tom glared down at the sand, flexing his paws in frustration. _Gullpaw should be here._ She thought, grief stinging at her chest all over again. “-it is now time for these cats to gain their warrior names.” Wasppaw looked back up at Elmstar, gulping deeply.

Beakpaw dealt with his sister's death worse than most cats. They were littlermates; _best_ friends. Nearly four moons had passed since her death, and he barely left his nest most days. His pelt had grown dull and his eyes no longer shone. _I hope becoming a warrior will help him_.

“Beakpaw, Wasppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Wasppaw meowed.

“Beakpaw? Do you promise?” Elmstar meowed, his voice slightly annoyed.

“I do.” He finally meowed, his voice low. The tom looked away, a low grumble came from his throat.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names-” Elmstar meowed. “Beakpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Beakflight.” He stated.

Beakflight flinched slightly, before closing his eyes in thought. _Gullpaw._

Elmstar turned to Wasppaw, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Wasppaw, from this moment on you will be known as Waspstrike.”

Waspstrike lifted her head, a small smile forming on her face. _Finally!_ She thought, her eyes widening in surprise.

“StarClan honours your virtues, and we welcome you both as full warriors of Brineclan.”

Waspstrike exhaled deeply, finally letting her pelt relax slightly. _I haven’t seen Vinestar since I was in the barn._ She thought. _Nearly four moons ago, but I will see her again._ Tightening her paws into the sand, she flicked her tail in quiet frustration.

_I want to help you. I will bring your soul to peace._

* * *

“Come on in, it’s nearly time.”

Eelwish flicked his tail at the nervous cat behind him. Pebblepaw briskly caught up to his mentor-  _ but not for long.  _ The two cats began to walk inside the large cave, their breath misting up with each pawstep. “I’m right behind you.” They quietly meowed.

Pebblepaw roughly swallowed, their throat feeling tight.  _ What if i’m rejected? What will Grassflurry say?  _ Flattening their fur on their back, Pebblepaw continued to walk through the narrow passageway. The cold walls brushed against their pelt, itching their whiskers. “Are you sure i’m ready?” They hesitantly meowed, their voice echoing around the two cats.

“I  _ know  _ you are.” Eelwish insisted. Pebblepaw could barely see the behind of the black cat, who nearly seemed to fade into the darkness of the cave. “You’ve been training with me for enough time. You’ve had to wait for your name much longer that most apprentices.”

He was right. Pebblepaw spent their first few moons training to be a warrior. With their previous mentor, Batcrash.

Their chest tightened even more at the thought of the black and white tom.  _ Please be proud of me.  _ He had died in a clash between Farmclan. Pebblepaw had tried their best to save him but, there wasn’t anything to help the wounded cat. His wounds were too large. So, Batcrash bled to death within Hillclan, with his apprentice curled up against his fur. His final wish, he knew that Pebblepaw wanted to be a medicine cat. So finally, they asked to be trained by Eelwish.

That meant that they had to start training all over again. Thornpaw and Whiskerpaw had become warriors moons ago. But, Pebblepaw slowly continued to learn. Finally helping Brineclan when the Hogs attacked showed them that being a medicine cat was what they were born to be.  _ It doesn’t matter what Grassflurry keeps on saying. _

“We’re here.” Eelwish whispered, finally stretching out of the narrow passage. Both cats walked into a large cave, where the moonstone was kept. The large white crystal glowed brilliantly, as if all of Starclan was held inside of it. Pebblepaw hesidently walked over to the large rock, their paws trembling with anticipation. “Go on, place your nose onto the stone.” Eelwish purred, his voice warm with pride.

Nodding slowly, the cream cat padded over to the Moonstone, which towered over them. Eelwish soon joined them, sitting next to Pebblepaw. Both cats slowly placed their noses onto the white crystal, the cold sheen of the stone chilling them both.

Pebblepaw winced as their face began to chill, their eyes clenching tight.  _ Stay still.  _ They urged themselves, flexing their paws into the sandy floor.

“Open your eyes, Pebblepaw.”

Fluttering their eyes, Pebblepaw found themselves surrounded by the crowds of cats, all glowing brightly. Before the cream cat stood Eelwish, his eyes flashing with pride. Standing within Starclan, the two cats flicked their whiskers in greetings. The cats all around them looked down at them, quiet murmuring echoing through the bright meadows. Pebblepaw nervously looked to their side, glancing at the unknown cats watching them.

The crowd began to ripple, the shining cats moving out of the way of something. A small cat peered their head out from behind the group, walking to the front of the crowd.

Pebblepaw tried to suppress a gasp, their eyes widening with surprise and happiness. A small tom smiled warmly at him, his black and white pelt shining with the light of a million stars. “Batcrash!” Pebblepaw rasped, their chest wheezing with grief and longing.  

Batcrash said nothing, but blinked at his past apprentice. The tom flicked his tail, pointing back to the middle of the clearing.  _ Oh yes, the ceremony!  _ Pebblepaw remembered, shaking their head quickly. Turning back to Eelwish, Pebblepaw walked over to the Black tom. Slowly sitting down, they stared up at the Medicine cat.

“I, Eelwish, medicine cat of HillClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help they will serve their Clan for many moons. Pebblepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Pebblepaw meowed, their voice shaking with adrenaline.  

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Pebblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pebblesplash. StarClan honours your strength and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Hillclan.”

Pebblesplash blinked in response, their pelt warming with pride. “Thank you so much.” They whispered, their voice breaking with emotion. Eelwish smiled fondly at his past apprentice, nodding in response. “I know there’s someone you want to see. It wouldn’t be fair for only one of your mentors to congratulate you.” He purred.

Gasping, Pebblesplash turned around. The familiar black and white tom ran over to him, nearly crashing into the cats nearby. Batcrash grinned brightly, barreling over to Pebblesplash.

The two cats nearly collided, purring deeply. Batcrash roughly bumped heads with Pebblepaw, his voice shaking with pride. “I’m so proud of you.” He purred, wrapping around the cream medicine cat. Pebblesplash purred in response, nuzzling into his fur with nearly depraved need. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save you.” They whispered.

“You didn’t need to, I was holding you back.” Batcrash softly meowed, licking their tuft of fur on their head. “Thank you so much.” Pebblesplash meowed, breathing in deeply.

Stepping back, Batcrash looked over to Eelwish. “You did well training them, thank you.” He meowed, smiling at the small medicine cat. Eelwish nodded, a look of pain flashing in their eyes. “I know what it’s like losing your mentor.” He hesidently meowed, looking over to the crowd around them. In the back, a large brown tom sat. “Thank you, Browndust.” He whispered, looking at his past mentor in the distance. 

Shaking his head, Eelwish looked back at Pebblesplash. He briskly walked over to them, flicking his tail onto their back. “Ready to go back?” He meowed.

Pebblesplash purred loudly, they didn’t care about prophecies and past-reincarnations. They were now a medicine cat, ready to help their clan.

“I am.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end of this story, though this isn't the end! I have a short anthology planned next, whilst I continue to write up the next story in this series, 'Rustthorn's faith'! I hope you all continue to enjoy my work, because I've been having so much fun with this! 
> 
> -Eon


End file.
